Mi amor inmortal
by madre de los dragones
Summary: El famoso escritor T.K quien murió en un accidente muy extraño.    Antes de morir T.K deja su testamento y una carta para el gran amor de su vida, a quien le deja todo i
1. Chapter 1

_Mi** amor inmortal.**_

_Dedicado todos fans de__** DIGIMON 01 Y 02.**_

_**Atrás los rumores del final del anime y del manga DIGIMON 02.**_

_**Los rumores son: T.K y Kari T.K se convierte un famoso escritor que narra las aventuras en el mundo DIGIMON. Kari se convierte en profesora de un jardín de infancia. Si bien esta pareja no se menciona el epilogo, diferentes fuentes (OVAS, CDdrama en otras informaciones oficiales) afirman que se casan y tienen dos hijos que mellizos o de poca diferencia de edad.**_

_**En fin si es verdad o mentira, no me interesa.**_

_**La verdad me gusta la idea.**_

_**Prologo.**_

_**Nuestra historia comienza 26 años después, nuestros niños elegidos de primera y segunda generación se han convertido en adultos y han tomado caminos diferentes.**_

_**Nuestro grupo se reúne una vez más para decir adiós a un de sus compañeros de grupo. El famoso escritor T.K quien murió en un accidente muy extraño.**_

_**Antes de morir T.K deja su testamento y una carta para el gran amor de su vida, a quien le deja todo incluso la custodia legal de su hijo Taro.**_

_**Pero hay un problema ninguno de sus familiares y amigos sabe quien es.**_

_**T.K solo dejo escrito: **__**para mi ángel , mi todo mi otro yo.**_

_**Pero que les guste.**_

_**Atte. ESPONJA,**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mi amor inmortal.**_

_Dedicado todos fans de__** DIGIMON 01 Y 02.**_

_**Primer capitulo. **_

_**La muerte.**_

_**Era una noche tranquila y callada en la casa de ISHIDA cuando recibieron una llamada misteriosa que cambiarían sus vidas.**_

_**-bueno.**_

_**-por favor con el señor Matt Ishida.**_

_**-no esta.**_

_**-¿con quien hablo?**_

_**-con su esposa.**_

_**-señora Ishida por favor es urgente se trata de su hermano.**_

_**-¿Qué? T.K **_

_**-necesitó que vengan a la ciudad de nueva york.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-cuando vengan les explicaré. Los espero en el aeropuerto. Llevare a Patamon conmigo.**_

_**-entiendo.**_

_**-disculpe señora, necesito su nombre completo.**_

_**-dígame usted el suyo primero.**_

_**-entiendo señora. Mi nombre es Pedro Bueno, soy el asistente del señor T.K**_

_**-soy Sora Takenouchi bueno ahora Isuhida.**_

_**-los espero.**_

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE….**_

_**AEROPUERTO DE NUEVA YORK…**_

_**-Patamon ¿estas seguro que van a venir?**_

_**-si, monomon. ¡Mira son mis amigos!-emocionado.**_

_**Venían bajado del avión Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon y Wormmon junto con sus dueños.**_

_**Pocos minutos después…**_

_**-Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?**__**¿Que paso? –preguntaron todos.**_

_**-que gusto verlos después de un año. Que bueno que vinieron. No queda mucho tiempo. Patamon y Monomon vamos.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta T.K?**_

_**-bueno Matt, no decirte ahora pero…el pequeño T.K tuvo un accidente y esta muy mal.**_

_**-¿Qué?-impresionado.**_

_Mientras tanto en la casa de T.K en Nueva York…_

_Un hombre acostado en una cama conectado a muchos aparatos luchaba por su vida._

_Al otro lado de la habitación dos hombres esperaban noticias._

_-señor Izzy, ¿Qué pasara con el joven-amo Taro?_

_-no se. Supongo que se quedara con Matt._

_-¿a hora llegaran?_

_-pronto Pedro. ¿Llamaste a todos?_

_-si, por no puede localizar a la señorita Kari._

_Entonces salió el doctor Joe._

_-¿Cómo esta doctor?_

_-mal. Físicamente todo esta bien pero como si algo se lo llevara. No se que tiene. Nunca he visto algo así. Ni siquiera en el Digimundo._

_-¿le dijo algo doctor?_

_-esta consiente pero no puede hablar._

_-¿si lo llevamos al hospital? _

_-seria conveniente pero el no quiere. _

_-si el maestro T.K no le gustan los hospitales._

_-¿Maestro?_

_-el maestro T.K tiene una maestría en literaria. Además de ser un gran escritor._

_-leí su ultimo libro. Muy bueno._

_Entonces llegaron los chicos con sus Digimon._

_-que gusto verlos chicos.- (Joe abraza a todos)_

_-Joe_

_-si dime Patamon._

_-¿puedo verlo?_

_-si. Ya sabes que no puede hablar._

_-si lo se._

_Patamon entra la habitación cuidadosamente._

_El hombre estaba acostado lo miraba fijamente._

_El pequeño Digimon camino hacia el._

_El hombre bajo su mano para acariciar a su viejo amigo con mucho cariño._

_-lo siento. Fue mi culpa.- le dijo el pequeño Digimon mientas su amigo lo acariciaba._

_El hombre con su otra mano agarro su liberta electrónica y escribió:-NO ES TU CULPA. AMBOS SABIAMOS QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARIA._

_-lo se._

_El hombre escribió:-ES HORA DE PAGAR EL PRECIO. ¿TE AREPIENTES?_

_-no. Después de todo, lo hicimos por ellos._

_El hombre escribió:-¿LOS CHICOS ESTAN AQUÍ VERDAD?_

_-si._

_El hombre escribió:- QUE PASEN UNO POR UNO. NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO. TOMA LA CARTA YA QUE HACER._

_-si, ya lo se. Te quiero T.K_

_El hombre escribió:- LO SE. YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO PATAMON, VIEJO AMIGO. QUIERO VER A KEN._

_Patamon salió corriendo de la habitación y dijo: Ken pasa por favor._

_-si. Le respondió Ken._

_Ken entro en la habitación._

_-hola T.K ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_T.K escribió:- ESTADO ME MEJOR GRACIAS. TE ADMIRIO AMIGO._

_-a mi. ¿Por qué?_

_T.K escribió:- LA FORTALEZA DE TU ESPITU PARA VENCER LA OSCURIDAD. FUISTE SU SIRVINTE POR AUN ASI VENCISTE SU PODER Y TE UNISTE A NUESTRO GRUPO. AHORA TIENES UNA LINDA FAMILIA Y ERES POLICIA._

_-gracias._

_T.K escribió:-¿HAS AMADO ALGUIEN QUE DARIAS TODO POR PROTEGERLA Y VELA FELIZ?_

_- creo si._

_T.K escribió:- ESPERO NO ME JUSGUES._

_-¿Por qué?_

_T.K escribió:- ACERCATE AMIGO._

_Ken se acerco a la cama y puso a lado de T.K_

_T.K extendió su mano derecha, sé quito una venda que tenia en esa mano y mostro la palma de su mano._

_-¡no puede ser! Tú tienes la marca. Tú hiciste un trato con la oscuridad. (Ken impresionado)_

_T.K escribió:- SI. Y NO ME AREPIENTO DE NADA._

_-¿Por qué?_

_T.K escribió:- POR ELLA._

_T.K le conto todo lo que paso._

_Horas después…_

_-entiendo. Descuida amigo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo._

_T.K escribió:- DEPUES DE MI TESMENTO TODOS SECRETOS SE REVELARAN._

_-¿quieres que se lo diga?_

_T.K escribió:-SI. _

_-¿por eso tuviste el accidente? _

_T.K escribió:-ASI ES._

_- ¿a quien quieres ver ahora?_

_T.K escribió:-IZZY Y CODY._

_-esta bien._

_Ken salió de la habitación y dijo: Izzy y Cody vengan. _

_Izzy y Cody entraron._

_-hola (cara de preocupación de Izzy y Cody)_

_T.K escribió:-HOLA CHICOS ¿TODO ESTA LISTO? _

_-si.-le respondieron._

_T.K escribió:-GRACIAS._

_-¿Estas seguro? Preguntó Cody._

_T.K escribió:-SI. SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI ABOGADO Y DE VES APOYARME. _

–_pero así cualquiera de tus locas fanáticas o tus ex novias pueden reclamar tu testamento. _

_T.K escribió:-NO HAY UNA CLAVE. ¿VERDAD IZZY?_

_-si respondió Izzy._

_-bueno eso quieres. Dijo Cody._

_T.K escribió:-GRACIAS POR TODO. DIGANLE A MIMI QUE PASE._

_-creemos que de ves descansar amigo (cara de preocupación de Izzy y Cody)_

_T.K escribió:-NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO. POR FAVOR._

_-esta bien tu ganas._

_Izzy y Cody salían de la habitación, cuando Mimi se les acerco._

_-¿Cómo esta?_

_-lo vimos, muy mal. Quiere verte Mimi._

_-gracias. (Cara triste)_

_La hermosa chica entro la habitación._

_-hola pequeño-mientras la chica se acercaba a la cama._

_T.K escribió:-HOLA .TAN HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE._

_-gracias. (Chica sonrojada)_

_T.K escribió:-¿COMO TE VA HERMOSA? SUPE QUE DIVORCIASTE._

_-así es hora tengo una relación con Joe._

_T.K escribió:-ME ALEGRO POR TI.-mientras el hombre sonreía._

_-pero no se compara con lo nuestro._

_T.K escribió:-FUE MUY BONITO. NUNCA OLVIDE ESE TIEMPO CONTIGO. TE QUIERO _

_-yo a ti. Eres muy especial en mi vida.- Mientras la chica sonreía también._

_T.K escribió:-POR ESO NO PODRIA IRME SIN DESPEDIRME DE TI._

_-No digas eso-mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la chica._

_T.K escribió:-NO LLORES, HERMOSA._

_La chica tomo su mano y le beso la frente._

_T.K escribió:-¿ESTAS ENAMORADA DE JOE?_

_-si, lo amo._

_T.K escribió:- LO VES. TE DIJE QUE JOE ESTABA EN TU CAMINO._

_-pero te quiero a ti._

_T.K escribió:- YO TAMBIEN. PERO AMAR Y QUERER NO ES IGUAL. ADIOS HERMOSA._

_-adiós pequeño.- mientras le besaba la mejilla._

_T.K escribió:-SORA._

_-¿quieres ver la pequeño?_

_El hombre movió la cabeza en señal que si._

_La chica salió corriendo y dijo: Sora._

_Sora entro corriendo a la habitación._

_-¿Qué pasa T.K?_

_T.K escribió:- HOLA CUÑIS._

_-¿quieres algo?_

_T.K escribió:- CUIDA A MI HERMANO._

_-No tienes que pedirlo._

_T.K escribió:-MI HERMANO SE VE FUERTE PERO EL INTERIOR ES MUY SENVISIBLE._

_-Lo se._

_T.K escribió:-TU Y TUS HIJOS SON TODO LO QUEDARAN NUESTROS PADRES YA MURIERON. Y YO..._

_-no digas eso. Piensa en Taro tu hijo._

_T.K escribió:-MI HIJO MI ADORACION. MI HIJO TIENE A SU MADRE._

_-¿Quién es la madre de Taro?_

_T.K escribió:-PRONTO LO SABRAN._

_-Descansa amigo._

_T.K escribió:-NO._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_T.K escribió:-VER A DAVIS._

_-Davis sigue enojado contigo por lo paso._

_T.K escribió:-LO SE PERO YA MUCHAS COSAS QUE DEJAR EN CLARO ENTRE EL Y YO. ADEMAS ME ESTOY MURIENDO._

_-bueno a ver que puedo hacer._

_T.K escribió:-GRACIAS CUÑIS._

_Sora salió de habitación y fue a buscar Davis._

_Sora entro a Davis por el pasillo._

_-Davis._

_-si Sora_

_-T.K quiere verte._

_-pues yo no. ¡Es un idiota!_

_-por favor esta muy mal._

_-no puedo lo siento Sora._

_-por favor te pido por Kari._

_-Kari mi quería._

_Después unas horas Sora convenció a Davis._

_Davis entro con cara de enojado pero al ver a ese hombre entre la vida y la muerte. Sintió pena._

_-T.K_

_T.K escribió:-MI VIEJO RIVAL DE AMORES._

_-sigues siendo un bobo._

_T.K escribió:-Y TU UN INMADURO._

_-No se que decir._

_T.K escribió:-HABLEMOS DE KARI._

_-no hay nada que decir. ¡Tú rompiste su corazón!_

_T.K escribió:-NO ES VERDAD. YO LA AMABA. PRONTO SABRAN LAVERDAD._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_T.K escribió:-CUIDA A KARI._

_-lo prometo bobo._

_T.K escribió:-RECUERDO QUE TU LE LLEVABAS ROSAS._

_-Pero la conquistó mas tus cláveles._

_T.K escribió:-¿KARI ESTA BIEN?_

_-si. Esta de campamento con los niños de su grupo y con los niños 5 grado de primaria._

_T.K escribió:-LO SE. MI HIJO ESTA CON ELLA._

_-Kari le tiene mucho cariño a tu hijo._

_T.K escribió:- LO SE._

_Entonces el hombre comenzó a tener ataques._

_Davis salió a buscar Joe._

_Joe entro rápidamente a la habitación._

_Joe lo examina rápidamente._

_-lo siento mucho T.K pero te voy a llevar al hospital de urgencia necesitas mas atención._

_T.K escribió con dificultad:-NO TODAVIA ME FALTAN 5._

_-necesitas atención urgente._

_T.K escribió con mas dificultad:-DEJAME TERMINAR._

_-bueno tu ganas._

_T.K escribió con mas dificultad:-CUIDA A MIMI ES UNA MUJER QUE VALE ORO. ¿TE CONTO LO NUESRTRO?_

_-lo prometo cuidare a Mimi, y si lo se todo._

_T.K escribió con mas dificultad:-ME ALEGRO QUE ELLA Y TU ESTEN JUNTOS._

_-gracias._

_Entonces entro Yolei y dijo: ¿puedo entrar?_

_-si pero que no canse mucho._

_Joe sale de la habitación._

_-¿listo?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-SI._

_Yolei toma entre sus manos una computadora y dice: ingresa una clave de voz. _

_-los amantes-Dijo T.K_

_-listo amigo con tu voz y la de ella completando el verso se abrieran tu testamento y sus secretos._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-¿SEGURA?_

_-si. Sigó siendo buena en esto. _

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-DILE A KARI QUE MENTI NUESTRO LAZO NO DESAPARECIO SIENTO LO QUE ELLA SIENTE. SIENTO CUANDO ELLA VIENE A MI. NUESTRO LAZO SE HA FORTALESIDO._

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-ERES SU MEJOR AMIGA._

_-para ser honesta contigo. Kari siente lo mismo._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-NO ELLA NO SIENTE NADA POR MI. ME OLVIDIA._

–_ella te quiere mucho a ti y tu hijo._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-KARI ES LA LUZ QUE DA ESPERANZA A MI VIDA._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-KARI, MI HIJO Y YO TENEMOS UN LAZO QUE NOS UNE._

_-no me digas que Kari es…._

_El rostro del hombre se dibujo una sonrisa._

_Tai entro sorpresivamente a la habitación._

_-¿Yolei nos dejas solos un momento?_

_-si Tai._

_Yolei salió rápidamente._

_Dejando Tai y T.K solos._

_-siento mucho lo que te esta pasando._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:- YO NO. ES HORA._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-DE PAGAR EL PRECIO._

_-no entiendo._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-DEJAME VER KARI._

_-no._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-NO ME QUEDA MUCHO._

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tú y mi hermana eran muy unidos._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-ME ALEJE DE ELLA PARA PROTEGALA._

_-¿de que?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-YO QUERRIA SER FELIZ CON KARI._

_-¿y que paso?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-NO PUEDO DECIR._

_-mi hermana te quiere._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-LO SE PUEDO SENTIRLO CADA DIA._

_-no entiendo ese lazo que tienen ustedes desde niños._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-NO HAY ENTENTER ES UN LAZO MAS FUERTE QUE LA AMISTAD O EL AMOR._

_-descansa amigo._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-DILE A KARI QUE SIEMPRE VA CONMIGO._

_-si. Ahora viene tu hermano._

_Tai salió rápidamente._

_Mientras Matt entro._

_-hermanito._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-HERMANO._

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo tuviste el accidente?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-¿Quién TE LO DIGO?_

_-Mimi._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-ESA CHICA._

_-¿tuviste algo que ver con Mimi?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-NO VOY DECIR NADA DE ESO._

_-entones si. Eres un don Juan._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-NO SOY JUAN SOLO UBO UN GRAN AMOR EN TODA VIDA._

_-¿Quién es la madre de taro?_

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-MUY PRONTO LO SABRAN._

_-Tienes que ir al hospital._

_T.K escribió con más dificultad:-LO SE. MI FIN SE ACERCA. DILE A MI HIJO QUE TU MADRE VOLVERA A CASA. Y QUE LO VOY A DESPEDIRME DE KARI. NO PUEDO MAS. ADIOS HERMANO._

_-Lo se._

_Poco después se lo llevaron en ambulancia, pero hubo un problema. La ambulancia empezó a ambulancia dio una vuelta y esallo,_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO._

**_NOTAS DEL CAPITULO SIGUENTE:¿QUIEN ES LA MADRE DE TARO?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi amor inmortal.**_

_Dedicado todos fans de__** DIGIMON 01 Y 02.**_

_**Notas: como en el final del primer capitulo no explique bien como fue el accidente con la ambulancia. **_

_**Segundo capitulo. **_

_**¿El accidente?**_

_**Estaban subiendo al hombre que se debatía en la vida y la muerte a la ambulancia. El podre hombre respiraba con gran dificultad. **_

_**Cuando terminaron de subirlo a la ambulancia.**_

_**-al hospital del centro.**_

_**-si doctor.**_

_**De la nada apareció un hombre de extraña apariencia con acento ruso, la mirada fría y medio alto. **_

_**-iré con el. Usted me lo permite. -dijo el hombre con su acento ruso mientras se acercaba Matt.**_

_**-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Matt con extrañeza.**_

_**-soy viejo amigo de sus padres y de su hermano menor. Mi nombre es Nicolás ROSO. -le respondió este.**_

_**-nuestros padres nunca lo mencionaron.-le dijo Matt.**_

_**-es comprensible, la última vez que usted me vio tenía 2 años. Su madre tenía 2 meses de embarazo.- le respondió.**_

_**-ahora me acuerdo usted vagamente.-le dijo Matt.**_

_**-tiempo después me rencontré con su padre en mi país. Su padre había ido de vacaciones con su hermano menor quien tenia 17 años. –le respondió nuevamente.**_

_**-recuerdo que yo que no fui por que estaba de gira con mi banda. Además ese viaje fue para que mi hermano se animara un poco pues nuestra madre había muerto.-le dijo Matt.**_

_**-¿me deja ir con el? Pregunto el hombre. **_

_**-lo siento mucho pero no.-le respondió Matt.**_

_**-no señor yo lo siento por usted. No quería llegar a esto pero ya que usted no me deja más opciones. Mire esto.-le dijo. **_

_**-¿Qué es?-pregunto Matt..**_

_**-lea por favor. Y si no me cree pregúntele al abogado de su hermano. – le respondió.**_

_**Matt termino de leer el papel.**_

_**-¿no puede ser?**_

_**Matt le mostro el papel a Cody.**_

_**-es totalmente legal lo siento Matt.-le respondió Cody. **_

_**-¿En serio?- le pregunto Matt.**_

_**-si. Yo estuve allí cuando se firmo el documento.-le respondió Cody.**_

_**-bueno si me disculpan. De vemos irnos ahora. ¿Nos vemos en el hospital verdad señor Ishida?-le dijo el hombre mientras se subía en la ambulancia y al mismo sonreía malvadamente.**_

_**Dentro de la ambulancia….**_

_**-se tragaron la mentira. ¿Verdad señor? Pregunto el enfermero mientras sonreía.**_

_**-Parece que si. Pero no estoy muy seguro mejor date prisa.**_

_**-si señor Nicolás.**_

_**-nuestro señor Divermon estará muy complacido. **_

_**-no entiendo. Si nuestro señor Divermon quiere a Kari para que sea nuestra reina. ¿Por qué llevarse este hombre a la oscuridad?**_

_**-solo diré por una extraña razón luz y esperanza tienen un lazo que une y los hace fuertes. Además hace muchos años este hombre hizo un trato con nuestro señor.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-no lo se. El señor Divermon nunca me lo dijo.**_

_**-bueno.**_

_**Nicolás tomo la mano derecha del hombre. Quien estaba entre la vida y la muerte pero aun así sintió que alguien lo tocaba. El hombre abrió lentamente y quedó impresionado al ver a Nicolás.**_

_**El rostro de Nicolás se dibujo una sonrisa y dice: Hola viejo amigo esta vez no te escaparás de nosotros como la última vez. **_

_**El pobre hombre tembló de miedo.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? Sabes que hora de pagar.-le dijo Nicolás con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**El pobre hombre seguía temblado de miedo.**_

_**-sabes no quieres podríamos ir por ella o por tu hijo Taro. Para nosotros es mas fácil entrar y salir de los dos mundos.-le dijo Nicolás.**_

_**Entonces el hombre se aferro a la mano de Nicolás. Quien lo seguía tomando de la mano.**_

_**Nicolás miro al enfermero mientras conducía.**_

_**Después le pregunto:-¿Arreglaste la ambulancia como te dije?**_

_**-si señor.-le respondió el enfermero mientras conducía.**_

_**-bien espera un poco después da vuelta a la derecha espera otro poco pisa el acelerador con fuerza, después pisa los frenos. Como los frenos no sirven nos volcaremos y la ambulancia estallara en mil pedazos.-le dijo Nicolás con gran sonrisa.**_

_**-entiendo señor.-le contesto el enfermero mientras seguía conduciendo.**_

_**Después Nicolás miro a T.K y le dijo:-ven conmigo viejo amigo nuestro señor Divermon te esta esperado. Ven la oscuridad.**_

_**T.K miro hacia arriba fijamente y con dificultad dijo:-Adiós mi ángel, mi todo mi otro yo. Nunca te olvide. Te amo. **_

_Poco después el enfermero piso el acelerador con fuerza, después piso los frenos pero no sirvieron. La ambulancia dio una vuelta y estallo. _

_¿Comentarios?_

_**Los amantes perdidos, al amor no dejar y ni la muerte los domina.**_


	4. EL SUEÑO DE TARO

_**Mi amor inmortal.**_

_Dedicado todos fans de__** DIGIMON 01Y 0 2. **_

_**Dicen que los padres que de verdad aman a sus hijos no se pueden ir de este mundo sin despedirse de ellos.**_

_**Además recuerden que T.K tiene un lazo muy especial con su hijo Taro, lazo que también los une con Kari. **_

_**Capitulo tercer. **_

_**El sueño de Taro.**_

_**Un grupo de niños de jardín de infancia y niños de quinto grado de primaria estaban de campamento en el mundo digimon.**_

_**Todos niños estaban acostados en sus bolsas de dormir listos para caer en brazos de Morfeo. Cuando uno de los maestros se da cuenta que uno de sus alumnos no estaba.**_

_**El maestro salió corriendo como rayo para informarle al profesor a cargo. **_

_**-profesora Kamiya.-dice el maestro mientras tomaba un poco aire.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corre de esa manera maestro Li?-pregunta la profesora Kamiya.**_

_**-Ta-ro-Taro Takaishi no esta profesora. Le respondió el maestro Li mientras recuperaba el aliento.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? (cara de preocupación e impresión de Kari) dijo la profesora Kamiya.**_

_**-lo busque por todos alredores y no esta. Le dijo el maestro Li.**_

_**-ese niño.-dijo lanzando un suspiró-Siempre hace lo mismo. Yo misma lo buscare maestro Li.**_

_**-entiendo profesora.**_

_**Camino por todo el digimundo, por los arboles y por lados para ver si estaba sentado en algún lugar. La chica no sabía cuantas horas había pasado, pero ya sabia que ya tenia mucho tiempo buscando al niño, y como ella no quería preocupar a T.K, decidió seguir buscando. Pero entonces lo vio sentado a lado de Gatomon quien estaba dormida mirando el cielo totalmente estrellado.**_

_**-¡Taro Takaishi! –le llamo corriendo hacia el. El niño giro la cabeza hacia donde escucho su nombre.**_

_**-¡profesora Kamiya! Dijo con sorpresa. No esperaba verla ahí. -¿Qué hace usted aquí?**_

_**-¡estaba preocupada por ti!-le dijo sin rodeos. –Tu padre y yo nos volveríamos locos si algo te pasara, hasta pensé que te había pasado algo.-Le explico sentándose con el.**_

_**-lo siento mucho.-Le dijo con una cara de tristeza.**_

_**-bueno, me hubieras avisado-Kari y el niño se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo, había una noche hermosa estrellada.**_

_**-es una noche hermosa.-dijo Kari.**_

_**-si.-le contesto el niño. Kari le noto algo triste y le pregunto.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Taro? ¿Por qué te gusta venir aquí?-el niño guardo silencio.**_

_**-me gusta venir aquí a pensar.-explico.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-vera la primera vez que mi padre me trajo al digimundo. Me trajo aquí y dijo que este era el lugar favorito de mamá en todo el digimundo.**_

_**-¿extrañas mucho a tu mamá? –volvió a preguntarle.**_

_**-si.-le dijo con tristeza.-pero como me dijo mi padre, ¡tengo un lazo especial con mi mamá!-la chica puso una cara de tristeza.**_

_**-se que esta viva que me ama con todo su corazón y que esta cerca de mi. Lo puedo sentir.-le dijo con mucha madures, ¡quisiera como es! ¡Quisiera como se llama! Kari sonrió un poco, pero después se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro. Entonces Kari le dio un abrazo. El niño la miro fijamente.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? Siempre te abrazo, y te beso. Le dijo.**_

_**-no nada, su mirada siempre me da tranquilidad.-el la abrazo con mas fuerza.**_

_**-¿a quien quieres mas a mi o a Mimi?**_

_**-pues es difícil a las dos las quiero como un hijo quiere a su madre. Las dos han estado conmigo desde tengo razón.-confirmo.-en una noche como esta mi padre le declaro su amor a mi madre.**_

_**-¿serio Taro? ¿Qué mas te dicho de tu mamá?- Dijo algo sonrojada.**_

_**-Mi papa siempre hablado muy bien de ella. Dice que es su ángel, su todo, su otro yo.-dijo con gran sonrisa.-nunca dejo de amala. **_

_**-T.K ¿Nunca te dicho que paso?-pregunto Kari.**_

_**- papa se pone triste cuando le pregunto eso.-le contesto.-no me gusta verlo así.**_

_**-bueno, jovencito hora de dormir.-dijo Kari sonriendo. Entones Taro de un salto se paro y paro a Kari dan le la mano.**_

_**Tras esa conversación como si fueran madre e hijo, los dos regresaron al campamento junto con Gatomon.**_

_**Era una noche hermosa totalmente estrellada. Taro Takaishi intentaba cerrar los ojos mientras daba vueltas en su bolsa de dormir. Por una extraña razón no podría dormir. Sentía una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Como si algo malo es tuviera pasando.**_

_**-dios, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta extraña sensación? ¿Qué es? **_

_**El niño de un salto, se levanto de su bolsa de dormir. Después empezó a caminar dando vueltas.**_

_**-taro ¿no deberías esta dormido?-dijo una voz familiar.**_

_**-¿padre?**_

_**-si.**_

_**-¿Padre que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta los demás?**_

_**EL hombre se acerco a hacia el y le acaricio el pelo. **_

_**-¿Qué pasa papa?-pregunto el niño. El hombre sonrió.**_

_**-¿quieres te cuente un cuento? Como cuando eras un bebé. **_

_**-si. ¡Tus historias son las mejores! Dijo como un pequeño de 2 años.**_

_**-bien. Siente en las piernas de papa –dijo sonrió. –empecemos.**_

_El caballero de la esperanza._

_Esta es la historia dos amantes que compartieron un lazo:_

_En el tiempo que no se cuenta hubo la tierra del mundo digimon un pueblo feliz. Feliz el pueblo del aquel reinado porque olvidando guerras y sacrificios supo cuidar los campos de tal modo, que hasta los cerros florecieron y mas feliz la emperatriz sabedora de los bienes de sus súbditos, viendo ensancharse la cuidad, rica cuidad, alrededor del palacio blanco que habitaba, siempre guardado por muchos y muy buenos guerreros con sus digimon devotos de la emperatriz del digimundo, su jefe y señora._

_Pero la mano que todo lo domina, la que reparte el rocío del cielo y el calor de la tierra, tenia dispuesto lo que sucedió y que vais a oír. _

_Cerca de los dominios de la emperatriz feliz y en la falda de un mar misterioso, habitado por los Divermon, había un pueblo misterioso con un mar oscuro._

_Al servicio de la emperatriz un noble caballero de corazón puro, pero el caballero la amaba. Quería evitarlo. Un poder maravilloso lo unía a su querida emperatriz y la idea de lo imposible irritaba su ternura haciéndole mas dolorosa y mas profunda que la amistad que llevaba con ella._

_Enviado por la emperatriz marcho el noble caballero con su digimon al pueblo de los Divermon; iba rendir tributo que el rey de los Divermon había pedido._

_Mas sucedió que esto, el poderoso rey Divermon, apoyado por unos cuantos digimon desleales-entre ellos Dragomon y Vamdemon y el orgulloso conde Malom__y__otismon decidieron atacar a la emperatriz, señora del digimundo, entrado por su reino a sangre y fuego. Y como el buen caballero no tan solo en el servicio de su emperatriz empleaba su espada sino que usabala también para defender en toda ocasión la razón y la justicia, al saber el grave daño que los granadinos intentaban hacer al aliado de su emperatriz, envió cartas a Malomyotismon haciéndole saber que conocía su traición , y que de llevarse a cabo, se verían con el las caras en el campo._

_Mas ya el rey de los Divermon y sus aliados los desleales, poderosos digimon , caían esforzadamente sobre las tierras de la emperatriz, destruían cuanto hallaban a su paso, y contestaban con insolencia al caballero que no seria el quien se atreviera a echarlos de las tierras._

_¡Quien tal dijera al caballero de la esperanza! Inmediatamente reunió un gran ejercito de caballeros y digimon y marcho contra el rey de los Divermon y los suyos, librándose una batalla que duro un día entero, de sol a sol en la que los del caballero de la esperanza obligaron a sus enemigos a huir abandonando todo terreno. Entonces el caballero de la esperanza hizo prisionero en el palacio de Divermon, al orgulloso conde Malo myotismon y le arranco por burla un mechón de las barbas._

_Y tantos cautivos cogió el caballero de la esperanza, que fue imposible contarlos; más tan solo los tuvo prisioneros tres días, pasados los cuales mando que los soltaran. Que la generosidad del caballero de la esperanza en la paz igualaba a su valor en la pelea._

_Luego se unió a los de compañía, y reuniendo abundante y riquísimo botín, hizo que todo fuese llevado nuevamente a la emperatriz, señora del digimundo._

_En esta ciudad todos aclamaron entusiasmados a su héroe, y le rindieron el debido vasallaje, entregándole in contables riquezas para que las regalara a su emperatriz la señora del digimundo. Y cuando, portador de tan gratas nuevas, llego el caballero de la esperanza a la ciudad, fue recibido con gran pompa y agasajo; todos querían verle, escuchar el relato de sus muchas hazañas y saber como había vencido al poderoso rey de los Divermon. Fue entonces cuando al nombre del caballero de la esperanza y se añadió por primera vez el emblema de la esperanza, con que se significo su gran esperanza en las batallas._

_Antes que el caballero de la esperanza, había regresado a la corte el rencoroso conde don Malomyotismon, quien en lugar de agradecer al caballero su generosidad, no podía perdonarle su captura en el palacio de los Divermon, y ansiaba vengarse de ella. Por esto, no atreviéndose a luchar cara a cara con el vencedor de la pelea, procuraba por todos medios indisponerle con la emperatriz._

_-señora y emperatriz-insinuaba un día a la emperatriz-, ¿Cómo puede la victoria del caballero de la esperanza haberos hecho olvidar su insolencia en el pueblo de los Divermon? No olvidéis que esta es tierra de paz. La emperatriz y señora-repetía al siguiente-; ¿no veis como con creer tanto y tanto la majestad de el caballero de la esperanza va menguando la vuestra? Vosotros no iniciamos esto. Y ¿no sabéis, señora, que el caballero de la esperanza se alaba de tener a sus pies mas reyes de los que tenéis por tributo? Los digimon más poderosos y mesnadas que siguen al caballero formarían una corte como la vuestra. Mirad, señora que las altanerías del caballero de la esperanza lo van subiendo mas alto de lo que es preciso; ved que los digimon fronterizos lo adoran y temen como a un Dios. ¿No veis con que poco respeto se presenta en las cortes con la barba desaliñada y el cabello crecido? Pensad, señora, que el que tuvo osadía para hacer jura a su emperatriz sobre la ballesta, puede un día tenerla para hacerse proclamar emperador de su tierra._

_Y así un día y otro, llego al fin don Malomyotismon a conseguir que la emperatriz diera crédito a sus pérfidas insinuaciones. Y una mañana llego a manos del caballero un pliego autorizado con el sello real, en el cual se le hacia saber como se le desterraba de esta tierra, se le confiscaban sus bienes, y se le daban 9 días de plazo para salir del reino._

_Amigos, deudos y vasallos: sabed que la emperatriz destierra de su tierra a vuestro caballero…_

_Noble y justiciera es nuestra emperatriz y el deber de un vasallo es obedecer a su señor. Por eso, si ella me destierra por uno, yo me destierro por cuatro, `` y es mi solo pesar que las tierras de mi emperatriz puedan caer sin el sostén que les daba mi brazo. Porque hoy mi emperatriz me destierra de su tierra…y si alguno quiere seguirme fuera de las fronteras del reino, sepa que junto a mi pobreza encontrara la gloria. Estrechas han de ser para nosotros las 4 partes del mundo, que hasta el último confín hemos de llevar nuestras banderas y estandartes. Y a las tierras que ganemos, por conservar el nombre de estas en que nacimos, les llamaremos nuestro nuevo hogar._

_Así hablaba el caballero, al conocer la noticia de su destierro, a sus numerosos digimon, deudos y vasallos. Su hermano Alvar, le contesto en nombre de todos:-contigo, hermano, iremos por yemos y problados, que no ha de faltarte nuestro brazo mientras podamos sostener con el la espada. Y ahora puedes disponer de nuestras personas, y nuestros dineros, de nuestros vestidos y de nuestras mulas y caballos. _

_Contento quedó el caballero al ver el mucho amor que le demostraban todos sus caballeros con sus digimon. Y partieron todos de la tierra de la emperatriz con dirección hacia lo desconocido, y dejaron abandonados y desiertos sus casas y palacios. Y al caballero de la esperanza, tan lleno de esperanza, tan valeroso y esforzado, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al volver la cabeza, y ver las puertas abiertas, los postigos sin candados, vacías las estancias, las perchas sin azores ni halcones._

_Mas he aquí que al salir de la tierra de la emperatriz la comitiva, vio el caballero de la esperanza una corneja al lado derecho del camino, y al entrar en tierras desconocidas la volvió a ver, pero del lado izquierdo. Lo interpreto el caballero como buen augurio, y exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza:_

_-Albricias, Alvar hermano mío; albricias, caballeros míos; hoy nos destierran; pero hemos de volver cubiertos de gloria a nuestra emperatriz._

_Un día entre los años la emperatriz creyó llegado el tiempo de casarse. Su juventud le dicta tranquilidad, apoyo y descanso en las fatigas. Así pensó escoger entre el rey de los Divermon, el orgulloso conde Malom__y__otismon y un duque noble que pretendían su mano. La emperatriz convoco solemnemente a sus vasallos para expresarles su deseo de casarse. Y añadió:_

_-Antes de hacerlo, solo deseo saber cual de los tres siente por mi mayor afecto. Quiero que mi recompensa sea como su cariño._

_Y pregunto a Malom__y__otismon el orgullo conde, como era el amor que hacia ella sentía. _

_-os amo-dijo Malom__y__otismon ,-mas que a los goces de los ojos, mas que a mi libertad, mas que a las riquezas todas de la tierra. Os amo tanto como a mi vida, mi salud, mi orgullo y mi honor. Ninguno hombre amo su mujer más que de lo que yo os amo._

_A cambio de sus palabras dio le la emperatriz una de las mejores partes de su reino. Aquella de fértiles campiñas, de bosques umbrosos, de resonantes ríos y dilatadas praderas._

_En seguida pregunto al rey de los Divermon._

_- Malom__y__otismon ha hablado por mi- dijo el rey de los Divermon-, El encontrado en sus frases la expresión de mi afecto; pero aun os quiero mas porque yo no se de otra felicidad que vuestro cariño._

_Satisfecha la emperatriz del digimundo al oír las palabras de su segundo pretendiente, le ofreció 2 bolsas de oro de su reino para que llevase como suyas._

_Y volviose luego hacia el predilecto el duque, y, como los demás, lo insto a declarar en voz alta su afecto filial. El duque, cuyo corazón valía más que sus palabras, permaneció en silencio. _

_-¿Qué tienes que decir?-preguntó la emperatriz._

_-Nada, señora –respondió el duque. _

_-¿Nada?-pregunto la emperatriz sorprendida._

_-Nada-respondió dulcemente el duque._

_Entonces la emperatriz, asombrada y colérica, le ordenó hablara,-sois mi mejer amiga de infancia-dijo el duque.-me habéis desterrado, crecí con usted con resto y cariño; correspondo a cuanto os debo como es justo; os obedezco, os amo, os honro. No comprendo por que mis compañeros miran a otras, si os amaban sobre todas las cosas, como dicen amaros. Si yo me case con otra, la dueña de mi mano llevará con ella la mitad de mi cariño, la mitad de mis cuidados, la mitad de mis deberes. Nunca me casare yo sino es con usted, como mis compañeros, si amara a mi emperatriz más que a nadie en el mundo. _

_-¿lo habéis dicho de corazón? Pregunto la emperatriz con extrañeza._

_-Sin duda señora mía._

_-¡Tan joven y sin alma ya!_

_-el mas joven como usted señora, pero el mas sincero. _

_Ciega de rabia la emperatriz califico cruelmente al duque._

_Y su ceguera la llevo al grado de desterrarlo nuevamente, diciéndole que no se casaría con el, que el amor de ayer habíase transformando en odio. En cambio, dirigiéndose a Malom__y__otismon y el rey de los Divermon dijo que un mes viviría con cada uno de ellos, después tomaría una decisión, pues el duque no deseaba ver por más tiempo._

_Era el duque de apacible carácter y firme transparente corazón. El duque era el caballero de la esperanza, el defensor de la emperatriz, que no se resigno a abandonar a su emperatriz en los peligros que había previsto al mirar la ambición de Malom__y__otismon y el rey de los Divermon, y que ocultando su identidad y su nombre, había merecido otra vez la confianza de la emperatriz._

_Caso la emperatriz y con el rey de los Divermon, entre la alegría de vasallos, dgimon y barones. _

_Acompañada por cien caballeros de su sequito la emperatriz se dirigió al castillo del rey de los Divermon, esperando una acogida. Pero el rey de los Divermon, que frente a la emperatriz había hablado no con su afecto sino con su ambición, la recibió con impasible frialdad._

_Pronto los criados del castillo fueron prevenidos por este para que no se le sirviera; para que, en cambio le repitieran a cada instante las molestias que causaba su presencia en el palacio. Y más allá fue la maldad del rey ambicioso, pues logró hacer ver a los caballeros que acompañaban a su esposa, la necesidad de que abandonaran su servicio._

_Solo dos amigos fieles acompañaban a la emperatriz en su desventura. Uno, el bufón alegre y cuerdo, que en otro tiempo divertía su señora diciendo agudezas y fingiendo increíbles locas. Otro un digimon servidor llamado Gato,_

_Un día un criado del rey de los Divermon contestó irrespetuosamente a la emperatriz. Entonces Gato lo hizo salir, por la fuerza, de la estancia. El rey, enterado por el oficioso sirviente, olvidando que la ofendida era su esposa, reclamó a la emperatriz el trato que daban a sus criados. Y vertió palabras insolentes que atravesaron el corazón de la emperatriz, solo pudo exclamar: _

_-No hay mordedura que hiera como la ingratitud de un hombre que dice que te ama, pero no te respeta._

_Y salió del castillo del rey de los Divermon, con la noche en el corazón. _

_No eran ya cien caballeros que acompañaban a la emperatriz. Tan solo el bufón y un leal amigo la seguían en su camino hacia el castillo de Malom__y__otismon._

_Gato habíase adelantado para llevar la nueva._

_También el intrigante rey había enviado un mensajero a su amigo para que este no admitiera a su esposa en sus dominios._

_Gato reconoció al mensajero, reprochándole que se prestara a servir la insolencia de un hombre contra la angustia de una mujer. Se entablo la disputa. A las voces del cobarde sirviente acudió el orgulloso conde Malom__y__otismon seguido de los vasallos. Al enterarse de lo sucedido, Malom__y__otismon ordeno que Gato fuese puesto en un cepo, a la puerta del castillo como un vulgar ladrón._

_Entre tanto, la emperatriz y sus amigos llegaron al castillo, quedando sorprendidos al ver a Gato prisionera. Cuando la emperatriz supo que era su amigo el orgulloso conde Malom__y__otismon el autor de la afrenta, su angustia creció sin límite. Gato, desde su prisión, pregunto a la emperatriz por que solo la acompañaba un caballero. El bufón, moviendo sentencioso los cascabeles de su caperuza cantó:_

_-Quien de tu oro se alimenta o te sigue por conveniencia, en cuanto empiece a llover te dejará en la tormenta._

_Esperando, la emperatriz ordeno a los sirvientes del castillo que informaran a su amo de su llegada. Pero Malom__y__otismon, advertido por su amigo, presentó excusas pretextando una indisposición._

_La emperatriz recibió la respuesta como una herida. _

_Un ruido de trompetas y tambores anunció la llegada del rey de los Divermon, que deseaba unirse personalmente a su amigo para doblegar a su esposa._

_De este modo, juntos el rey de los Divermon y Malom__y__otismon, descubrieron la máxima maldad de sus corazones, echándole en cara a la emperatriz lo que llamaban abuso de hospitalidad; y se mofaron de su fatiga y de que era mujer._

_Loca de dolor salió la emperatriz del castillo, acompañada por sus tres amigos._

_El cielo, como sobrecogido de espanto ante tan grandes injusticias, amontonaba nubes. Deshicieronse las nubes en furiosa lluvia; el viento trocose en huracán. _

_El rey de los Divermon y Malom__y__otismon sabían que la emperatriz no encontraría refugio, más indiferentes, dijeron:_

_-Ella sola se debe culpar. Dejo su casa y ahora comprenderá su locura._

_La emperatriz y sus amigos fieles cruzaban el mar oscuro. El viento enmarañaba la castaña cabellera de la emperatriz, y la lluvia empapaba sus vestiduras; pero ella navegaba bajo la tormenta, y su dolor era más fuerte que el combate del viento y del agua._

_Así anduvieron errando en la noche interminable, azotados por la furia del huracán._

_El bufón esforzabase en distraer los obscuros pensamientos de la emperatriz; pero a este la violencia de su desgracia empezaba a empeñar la razón. _

_La emperatriz de ayer era, ahora, una miserable que solo acertaba de la ingratitud de sus pretendientes y que desafiaba la tempestad como si quisiera en su ruido ensordecer su dolor. _

_Ya desfallecían de cansancio los amigos de la emperatriz cuando encontraron una cabaña miserable. En ella permanecieron el resto de la terrible noche, hasta que, a la madrugada, la luz de una antorcha anuncio la presencia de un hombre. Era Alvar hermano del duque (Caballero de la esperanza) que no olvidaba los favores que debía a la emperatriz y que se ofreció a llevarlos a una parte deshabitada del castillo. La emperatriz se dejo conducir alucinando, inconsciente aún por la fuerza de su dolor._

_Y hasta la mañana pudieron navegar hacia la costa donde los esperaba el duque (Caballero de la esperanza) que, avisado por un enviado de Gato, se apresuró a compartir con su emperatriz, silenciosa, su tragedia. Los delicados cuidados del duque (Caballero de la esperanza) y un tranquilo sueño hicieron recobrar a la emperatriz las luces de la razón. Y entonces conoció la firme transparencia de la verdad de su amado caballero. Pero hay que desconfiar de la felicidad._

_El duque (Caballero de la esperanza) había traído consigo un ejército, el rey de los Divermon y Malom__y__otismon habían armado los suyos. El ejercito del duque (Caballero de la esperanza) fue derrotado y prisioneros el duque (Caballero de la esperanza) y la emperatriz._

_Entonces el duque (Caballero de la esperanza) y la emperatriz fueron cerrados en el castillo de Malom__y__otismon, el duque dijo a la emperatriz:_

_-Te amo ahora como nunca, mi querida emperatriz. Más enriquecida cuanto más te empobrecen. Ven conmigo a reinar en mi corazón en el de nuestro hermoso nuevo hogar cuando salgamos de aquí._

_Durante 3 días se huyeron mutuamente. Temianse._

_Al cuarto, el duque fue llevado ante el rey de los Divermon. _

_Se hallaba Divermon solo, en su estancia, cuando por la ventana abierta al mar, dos golondrinas, que a sazón estaban construyendo sus nidos, entraron, y asustadas por la presencia de un hombre o cosa extraña, volaron de nuevo en el aire azul de la mañana. Habían dejado caer, de sus picos, un cabello de mujer más fino que el hilo de la seda._

_Divermon lo recogió y llamando a los barones, entre quienes se encontraba el prisionero, dijoles con voz firme: _

_-"Para complaceros, señores, la emperatriz no se ira, sin ella se ira este cielo azul y este mar hermoso y todos lo bello. "necesito tener hijos para adorar al nuevo dios. _

_-"Así lo haremos," contestaron los barones._

_-"He escogido a ella desde el día que nació fue su cabello de mujer mas fino que el hilo de seda que tengo entre mis manos."_

_-"¿De dónde os vino el cabello? ¿Quién os lo trajo? "interrogaron los señores._

_-"trajeronmelo, dijo Divermon, dos golondrinas desde el día que nació desde entonces esas dos golondrinas me dejan su cabello." Una oleada de descontento corrió entre las filas de los caballeros reunidos._

_-"Rey Divermon, exclamó el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), os doy mi vida hasta que dios disponga que yo muera; y cuando este muerto, interceded por mi para que se me nieguen los goces del paraíso." A cambio de la libertad y felicidad de la emperatriz. _

_-Hombre, dijo Divermon- ¿Qué estéis dispuesto hacer? ¿Estéis dispuesto a quedéis aquí por siempre?_

_-si es eso, rey Divermon- respondiole-. Tal como me veis. Yo doy todo por mi señora emperatriz pilar de nuestra tierra y de mi corazón._

_-Amigo-replico Divermon-reflexionad lo que decís; una vez que convenzas no abra marcha atrás._

_-Lo hare aunque lejos de ella enloquezca de ansia en mi corazón o muera de dolor._

_-entonces tomáis mi mano. Te pender la marca de la oscuridad._

_Tomándolo de la mano exclamo:-"Nunca podríais estar juntos ni en esta vida ni otra. Si caso podríais estar juntos sufriréis mucho ". _

_-"¿pero señor olvidéis que la emperatriz es luz para vuestra tierra?" Contestaron señores. _

_-"No olvido, pero la emperatriz y este hombre tienen un lazo que une y los haces fuertes."_

_-"Entonces este hombre quede con vosotros por siempre en la oscuridad. Que sea vuestro sirviente leal mas allá de su muerte" .aclamaron los señores, desconfiando no fuera esta, argucia del duque (Caballero de la esperanza), aconsejaban al rey._

_-"Que así sea, señores, tomare ese hombre como mi sirviente, para siempre ", _

_-Venga ella en buena hora-dijo el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), y su voz se perdió en el aire de la tarde. _

_Preparó una hermosa nave, llevando consigo la emperatriz reunió en ella a sus cien caballeros y, cuando el piloto le pregunto el rumbo, dijo el duque (Caballero de la esperanza):_

_-"Vamos amigo, a casa"._

_Los marineros temblaron al oír la orden del duque (Caballero de la esperanza). Hacia mucho tiempo que las cosas no eran igual. Pero les tranquilizó la serena mirada del y el consejo de hacerse pasar por la tripulación de un buque mercante._

_La nave siguió su curso hacia el palacio de la emperatriz. Sentía el duque (Caballero de la esperanza) arder su pecho como si lo desgarrara una zarza de espinas agudas y de flores aromosas, cuyas raíces le entraban en el corazón y con cuyo ramaje se unía a su cuerpo el cuerpo hermoso de la emperatriz._

_Durante 4 días se huyeron mutuamente. Temianse. Al quinto, la emperatriz hallo al duque (Caballero de la esperanza) bajo el toldo de su tienda, sobre la cubierta de la nave. _

_-salud, señor-dijole._

_-¿Por qué haberme llamado señor?" Exclamó el duque (Caballero de la esperanza) con extrañeza. _

_-Por que lo sois, Oh, si, eres mi señor y mi dueño. Lo eres con la fuerza del destino. Soy tu sierva, tu esclava. _

_-algo os atormenta hoy-trató de balbucir el duque (Caballero de la esperanza)._

_-Si, todo lo que se me atormenta. Y me atormente aun más que veo. Este cielo, este mar, y mi cuerpo y mi vida._

_Quisieron abrazarse. Pero Alvar hermano del duque (Caballero de la esperanza) que les espiaba, gritoles desde afuera:_

_-Habéis firmado el pactó de vuestro amor y vuestra muerte hermano mío._

_-Venga ella en buena hora-dijo el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), y su voz se perdió en el aire de la tarde, mientras la nave, mas rápida que nunca, corría hacia el palacio de la emperatriz._

_Los nobles la honraban y los humildes la querían. Pasaba el día en alcobas pintadas ricamente y tapizadas con flores. Suyos eran los joyeles deslumbrantes, suyas las telas de purpura de Tesalia, suyos por fin los cantos de los artistas nuevamente._

_No obstante, la desgracia roía su corazón amaba a _el duque (Caballero de la esperanza) un santo respeto la invadía frente a su esposo pues aun era su esposa.

Las entrevistas que tiene con_el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), __sigilo de la noche, la llenan de zozobra. A espaldas del palacio de la emperatriz, se extendía un amplio vergel, defendido por altísimas bardas. Crecían en el arboles de toda especie, cargados de frutos, de pájaros y de aromáticos racimos. __En el rincón mas alejado se alzaba un pino, alto y recto, cuyo robusto tronco sostenía una fronda maravillosa. Reía, a sus pies, un manantial. Saltaba el agua en diáfano manto de plata sobre el tazón de mármol de la fuerte, atravesaba el vergel y penetrando al interior del palacio, llevaba su frescura hasta las cámaras de la emperatriz._

_Noche a noche, __el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), de acuerdo con la emperatriz, cortaba pequeños trozos de madera a la corteza del pino y los arrojaba en la corriente del manantial. Ligeros, como espuma, llegaban a las habitaciones de la emperatriz. Cáterin conocía entonces que la esperaba el amado de su corazón._

_Así, protegidos por la sombra, se reunían a conversar de un amor doloroso e imposible. _

_Una noche hallase la emperatriz sollozando inconsolablemente._

_Dice el duque (Caballero de la esperanza):_

_-Este era el riesgo esperado._

_Dice entonces la emperatriz:_

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-Ahora, vamos, a despertar de nuestro sueño. Regresar nuestras vidas-dijole._

_-no, déjame vivir en tu mundo. Debo intentar._

_-Cáterin, tienes una vida aquí. Abandonarla ahora seria darle la espalda lo que eres, lo que llegaras a ser. Eso no puedes hacer._

_-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Exclamó la emperatriz._

_- Ah cuanto estas sufriendo Cáterin._

_-T no creo que tenga la fuerza para continuar._

_-ya no debes continuar._

_-tal vez si me alejara por un tiempo._

_-__ Cáterin terminar eso._

_-no._

_- Es preciso._

_-no quiero oír eso. Ya no lo digas._

_-no es justo que sufras así, por que te atreves amar sabiendo que soy el motivo, la causa de sufrir. Es más de que yo puedo resistir. Se burla de nuestra ilusión, debe terminar. Cáterin tienes una vida tienes que vivir, que la en vocación de lo nuestro de lo compartido te recuerde que el amor existe en forma pura y profunda. Usa ese recuerdo para tengas el valor de amar a otro querida emperatriz._

_-Nunca._

_-Es preciso-dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente._

_Lejos de la emperatriz, enloqueció el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), viaja por tierras lejanas, mas en ninguna encuentra la paz que ansia su corazón. De tierras lejanas, en donde mora, parten los mensajeros en busca de Cáterin la emperatriz. Con engaños llevanla a bordo de la nave equipada por el duque (Caballero de la esperanza). Levan ancia y el soplo de Dios hincha las velas alejando el barco de las costas de las tierras de la emperatriz. _

_Desde el más alto peñón, el duque (Caballero de la esperanza), enfermo, esperaba. Sus ojos interrogan el mar. Mas la debilidad lo vence y el brillo del sol que reverbera sobre las olas de acero, ciega sus pupilas._

_Los marineros le dijeron al partir:-si ves una vela blanca en la nave, cuenta con la llegada Cáterin. _

_-Negra la traerá si no viniere-dijo__ el duque (Caballero de la esperanza)-y moriré._

_En su inquietud pregunta a quienes le rodean._

_Dice una voz:-¡La nave trae velas negras! ¡La nave trae velas negras! _

_La vida del duque (Caballero de la esperanza) se escapa de su pecho. Tres veces exclama: Cáterin,-__** Los amantes perdidos, al amor no dejar y ni la muerte los domina.**_

_Al llegar, cáterin la emperatriz vierte una lágrima y toma el cuerpo del hombre amoroso entre sus brazos. Con el alma destrozada, se despidió. _

_**-bien y así termina esta historia. Ultima historia que te voy contar mi querido hijo.**_

_**-¿La última? Dijo el niño extraño.-¿No entiendo?**_

_**-Taro me voy . le respondió el hombre.- y no regresare. El niño fijamente lo miro.**_

_**-¿papa tu eres el caballero de la esperanza? ¿Y mi mamá es la emperatriz? Preguntó el niño.**_

_**-Hijo, mío solo es una historia, dijo el hombre. –pero…tal vez. **_

_**El hombre abrazo y beso a su hijo. Pues sabia que la última vez.**_

_**-¿padre tu amaste a mi madre? Pregunto nuevamente el niño.**_

_**-es curioso, yo le hice la misma pregunta a mi padre. Respondió el hombre.- mi papa me dijo, ¡niño idiota de otro modo tu y tu hermano no hubieran nacido! **_

_**-entonces si aun la amas. ¿verdad?**_

_**-El amor tiene muchas formas. Pero es verdad nuestro lazo sea fortalecido. Adiós hijo siempre estaré con ustedes.**_

_**-¡Espera padre te vayas! Alzó su mano hacia la de su padre penosamente atravesó su cuerpo.**_

_**-" siempre estaré con ustedes siempre."**_

_**Kari hallaba dormida plácidamente con Gatomon a su lado. De nada siente que alguien le da un tierno y dulce beso y mientras acaricia su frente.**_

_**Kari despierta ex saltada. Pero no ve a nadie. **_

_**Dice una voz: "lo que compartimos jamás muera, siempre estaré contigo. Adiós Kari. Se feliz." **_

_**Kari al reconocer esa voz rompe en sollozos.**_

_**¿Comentario?**_

_**Fin de este capitulo.**_

_**Agradezco a mi sobrina a quien se le ocurrió la idea para este capítulo.**_

_**NENA TE QUIERE.**_

_**TIO ESPONJA**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mi amor inmortal.**_

_Dedicado todos fans de__** DIGIMON 01 Y 02.**_

_**Una de las ultimas cartas de amor que T.K escribió a su amor inmortal.**_

_**Después la carta muchos secretos se descubrirán.**_

_**Capitulo especial.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenos días, 8 de febrero de 2023. <strong>_

_**Mi ángel, mi todo, mi otro yo: **_

_**En la mañana-Mi ángel, mi todo mi otro yo-solo pocas palabras hoy en efecto con lápiz (con el tuyo) mientras aun estoy en la cama mis pensamientos se lanzan hacia ti de a ratos alegres y entonces otras vez tristes esperando el destino.**_

_**Si este nos otorgara una resolución favorable yo puedo solo vivir ya sea totalmente contigo o no viviré, si he resuelto vagar si rumbo en la distancia hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos y pueda considerarme enteramente en casa contigo y pueda enviar mi alma abrazada por ti al reino del espíritu si, infortunadamente así debe ser tu debes dominarte mas al conocer mi fidelidad a ti, nunca puede otra poseser mi corazón,**_

_**Nunca, nunca –oh , dios porque tener que separase un mismo, de lo que uno ama tanto, y así mi vida como ahora tu amor me hace el hombre mas feliz y el mas infeliz al mismo tiempo-a mi edad debería tener cierta estable regularidad en mi vida.**_

_**-¿puede eso existir nuestra relación?—Ángel, ahora escucho que el correo va todos días y por lo tanto dedo terminar, de modo que tu recibirás la carta inmediatamente sino tendré enviarlo por emil – permanece en calma. Solo a través de la tranquila contemplación de nuestra existencia podremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo de vivir juntos.**_

_**Se paciente-ámame-hoy-ayer-Que doloroso anhelo de ti de ti-de ti- tu-tu mi amor.**_

_**-mi todo –adiós –oh continua amándome –nunca juzgues mal el mas fiel corazón de tu amado.**_

_**Cuida bien a nuestro hijo aunque nuestro hijo no sepa que eres su madre.**_

_**Una madre siempre ama su hijo. **_

_**Y recuerda: los amantes perdidos, al amor no dejar y ni la muerte los domina. **_

_**SIEMPRE TUYO**_

_**SIEMPRE MIA. SIEMPRE NUESTRO PARA SIEMPRE.**_

_**MI AMOR INMORTAL. **_

_**T.K**_

_**¿Comentario?**_


	6. mi amada imortal

capitulo 5

Mi amada inmortal.

Sora había terminado su paseo por los jardines de la casa de Takeru cuando decidió que pasaría lo que restaba de la mañana leyendo un libro en la biblioteca.

Mimi se encontraba a su vez en la biblioteca cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sólo buscaba un libro- dijo Sora con esa hermosa voz.

Sora se acerco a uno de los estantes.

Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya- decía la mujer mientras pasaba y pasaba por los lomos de los libros.

Mimi sonrió.

Me temo que hayas leído ya todos los libros de la Biblioteca desde de la ultima vez- dijo Mimi acercándose Sora.

No- dijo ella continuando buscando un libro que le interesara- ¡Mira este parece interesante!

La mujer saco un libro muy antiguo de pasta azul.

No recuerdo ese libro- dijo Mmi cruzando los brazos- no me da confianza.

¿No tienes curiosidad?- dijo Sora- ¡vamos! Solo es un libro ¿Qué podría pasar?

Esta bien, Sora-dijo Mimi-tú ganas.

Solo será una rápida hojeada- se dijo Sora.

El libro que Sora hojeaba era muy interesante, estaba lleno de ilustraciones muy bonitas.

Sabía que no era un libro malo- dijo la joven- wow, ¿y esto?

La siguiente hoja tenía una carta. Sora comenzó a leer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas noches, 9 de febrero de 2023.<em>**

**_Mi ángel, mi todo, mi yo... ¿Por qué esa profunda pesadumbre cuando es la necesidad quien habla?_**

**_¿Puede consistir nuestro amor en otra cosa que en sacrificios, en exigencias de todo y nada?_**

**_¿Puedes cambiar el hecho de que tú no seas enteramente mía y yo enteramente tuyo? ¡Ay Dios!_**

**_Contempla la hermosa naturaleza y tranquiliza tu ánimo en presencia de lo inevitable. El amor exige todo y con pleno derecho: a mí para contigo y a ti para conmigo. Sólo que olvidas tan fácilmente que yo tengo que vivir para mí y para ti. Si estuviéramos completamente unidos ni tú ni yo hubiéramos sentido lo doloroso. Mi viaje fué horrible...Alégrate, sé mi más fiel y único tesoro, mi todo como yo para ti. Lo demás que tenga que ocurrir y deba ocurrir con nosotros, los dioses habrán de enviarlo...Tarde del lunes... Tú sufres. ¡Ay! donde yo estoy, también allí estás tú conmigo. Conmigo y contigo haré yo que pueda vivir a tu lado. ¡Qué vida!¡Así! Sin ti... perseguido por la bondad de algunas personas, que no quiero recibir porque no la merezco. Me duele la humildad del hombre hacia el hombre. Y cuando me considero en conexión con el Universo, ¿qué soy yo y qué es aquél a quien llaman el más grande? Y sin embargo... ahí aparece de nuevo lo divino del hombre._**

**_Lloro al pensar que probablemente no recibirás mi primera noticia antes del sábado. Tanto como tú me amas ¡mucho más te amo yo a ti!... ¡Buenas noches!_**

**_En mi calidad de bañista, debo irme a dormir. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Tan cerca! ¡Tan lejos! ¿No es nuestro amor una verdadera morada del cielo? ¡Y tan firme como las murallas del cielo!_**

**_"Está tranquila. Tan sólo contemplando con tranquilidad nuestra vida alcanzaremos nuestra meta de vivir juntos. Está tranquila, quiéreme. Hoy y ayer ¡cuánto anhelo y cuántas lágrimas pensando en ti... en ti... en ti, mi vida... mi todo! Adiós... ¡quiéreme siempre! No desconfíes jamás del fiel corazón de tu enamorado Takeru. Eternamente tuyo, eternamente mía, eternamente nuestros."_**

¿Y quién es mi ángel?- ¿Takeru tenia un amor secreto? se preguntó Sora mientras continuaba leyendo la carta.

Sora sin querer comenzó a leer más fuerte.

Estaba leyendo cuando Mimi se lo quito de las manos.

Lo lamento, amiga- dijo la mujer- será mejor que busques otro libro.

Sora quiso protestar pero Mimi no soltaba el libro, aunque la joven tenía mucha curiosidad por la carta no quiso provocar que el dolor de Mimi por la muerte de T.k se hiciera mas fuerte así que de momento decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

fin


	7. Y la muerte no tendrá señorío

**"Y la muerte no tendrá señorío..." **

-T.K... -susurró Kari en sueños.

De repente, se levantó y se llevó la mano al corazón. Latía desbocado. Trató de tranquilizarse y de normalizar su respiración mientras miraba con confusión a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía esa terrible sensación? Era como si se hubiera llevado un susto tremendo, pero no recordaba nada. Tal vez había tenido una pesadilla.

Miró a Taro, que dormía a pierna suelta con la boca abierta y sonrió. Gatomon también estaba profundamente dormida, con el ceño algo fruncido por algo de su sueño que no le gustaba. Ya había amanecido porque la luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana. Se levantó estirándose, no creía que pudiera volver a dormir. Se fue a fuera y se dio cuenta de que no había aún nadie despierto. Claro, era sábado así que todos dormirían hasta tarde. Se preparó para la excursión mientras seguía pensando en esa sensación al despertarse. Algo tenía que haber soñado, pero no lo recordaba. Entonces, unas palabras aparecieron en su mente.

_"... lo __**que compartimos jamás muera, siempre estaré contigo. Adiós Kari. Se feliz**__..."_.

Estaba segura de que alguien había dicho eso en su sueño, pero debía de haber sido un discurso más largo. La botella que sostenía se resbaló de su mano y fue a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo, pero no le importó. Por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar ni una sola palabra más. Trató de serenarse, diciéndose que solo había sido un sueño, pero la terrible sensación volvió a invadirla. Como si aún no se hubiera recuperado de un gran susto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**~~.~~**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Era febrero, estaba una bella niña de pelo color morado y lentes, de 14 años admirando el puente Arcoíris, el lugar a donde siempre va a relajarse y a pensar con tranquilidad, cada vez que tenía un problema, se escapaba y se iba a ese puente que marcó su niñez para meditar; pensaba que era la única persona que estaba ahí sola, cuando de repente oye una voz muy familiar, una voz dulce que Kari reconoció al instante.<p>

-¿Kari? ¿Eres tú?

Síp, esa voz era irreconocible.

-Hola Yolei, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaba sola- Dijo Kari con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues pensaste mal- Bromeó Yolei, y luego habló -Lo que pasa es que estuve paseando por aquí a pensar en qué le regalaré a ken en febrero- Dijo Yolei

kari la hizo de Cupido por esa vez y juntar de una vez a Yolei con Ken, algo que consiguió con éxito.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces acá? Sé que es tu lugar de "soledad" pero siempre que vienes es cuando quieres pensar algo claramente

Kari se volteó, dándole la espalda a yolei para que ésta no le viera el ligero sonrojo en la cara, pero Yolei era astuta, eso no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-P-pues... sólo quería estar sola...- Dijo Kari no muy convencida de sus palabras

-Hmm... eso no te lo creo Kari, sé que estás pensativa... ¿será acaso por... un chico?

-N-no...- Kari dijo un poco más sonrojada

-Vamos Kari, a mí no me mientes... ¿será por... alguien rubio y de ojos azules?- Preguntó Yolei con una sonrisa pícara

Kari seguía sonrojándose.

-Ya te dije que no

-¡Ya sé! ¿Es acaso por Takeru _Takaishi_?

Al parecer Kari competía contra su cabello... Yolei dio en el blanco.

-...- Se quedó en silencio la chica.

¡KYA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué emoción!- Gritaba la niña mientras saltaba de alegría, mientras que la chica trataba de calmarla

-Shh, silencio Yolei, alguien puede venir y escuchar que tal si es mi hermano- Dijo Kari recuperando su tono de piel tostado

-Perdona Kari, pero es que es tan lindo que estés enamorada de Takeru- Dijo Yolei intentando calmarse

-No, no lo es, T.K es mi mejor amigo, y yo su mejor amiga, no creo que él me vea como algo más que una amiga- Dijo Kari con un tono ligero de tristeza

Yolei se entristeció un poco. Algo que no toleraba de T.K es que era algo timido, y no quería ver a su mejor amiga desanimada así que ella misma la animará.

-Oye... ¿y si vamos por ingredientes de cocina?

Kari se le quedó viendo algo extrañada.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacerle unas galletas a T.K- Dijo Yolei sonriendo ampliamente

Kari abrió los ojos casi como platos.

-Yolei... ¿p-pie-piensas q-que yo... le-le daré a T.K u-un paquete de -galletas?- Dijo Kari tartamudeando

-Pues obvio tontita, debes abrirle los ojos y hacerle notar que te gusta

-¡Claro que no Yolei! No pienso decírselo ni con acciones- Dijo la chica algo insegura y un poco molesta

-Oh vamos amiga, ¿por qué no? A mi me enseño Mimi.

-Porque... tengo miedo de que...

-¿De que qué?

A Kari no le quedó de otra más que contestar.

-...- Suspiró -... De que me rechace- Dijo por fin, y no era mentira, ¿qué pasaría si T.K no le correspondía? Se sentiría avergonzada y tonta, sería el momento más horrible de su vida, o bueno, tampoco era para exagerar, pero, puede que pierda su amistad con T.K, y eso la haría más triste

Yolei sólo se le quedaba viendo a Kari, la chica tenía una buena excusa, su amiga no sabía si T.K sentía lo mismo por Kari, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para averiguarlo, así que ayudaría a su mejor amiga a que T.K le corresponda, después de todo, Kari le había hecho muchos favores, se lo debía, ¿no?

-No Kari, no creo que sea así, ya verás que él te corresponderá

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque algo en mí me lo dice- Dijo la amiga sinceramente

kari se animó un poco. Cuando se trata de romance, Yolei está ahí presente y jamás se equivoca en esos temas, así que Kari debía confiar un poco en las palabras de su amiga, ya después de pensarlo mejor, sonrió más.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a comprar lo necesario para las galletas de T.K!

-¡Esa es la Kari que conozco! ¡La que jamás se rinde!

Ya de ahí se fueron al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitaban.

Estaban en el centro comercial, cuando Kari se detuvo en una librería. Yolei quedo sorprendida.

Era una librería pequeña. Estaba a unos tres pisos de altura, con un techo de adobe y todas las ventanas sombreadas fueron. Un pequeño letrero en la puerta se identificaron en "libros antiguos, abierto. "

Ella levantó la mano para llamar cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí de pie, era un hombre grande y negro con el pelo corto. Llevaba gafas de sol y ropa de color negro. Él la miró, dejando al descubierto los dientes en un gruñido y ella podría haber jurado que vio los colmillos. Luego, pasó junto a ella y bajar las escaleras a una gran Harley negro sentado en la acera.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" -dijo una voz desde el interior. "Por favor, entrar"

Kari entró, entrecerrando los ojos en la penumbra. El que hablaba era un hombre asiático que fue ya sea un bien gastado treinta o setenta notablemente bien conservado. Estaba completamente sin pelo, incluso sus cejas habían desaparecido y llevaba ropa muy holgada. Las paredes de la tienda se llena de botellas y objetos curiosos. La pared del fondo estaba ocupado por un pequeño mostrador y una sola puerta con cortinas de cuentas.

"Mi nombre es Hikari Kamiya", dijo Kari, mientras dejaba su bolsa en el mostrador. "busco algo para un amigo. ¿Puede ayudarme?"

"Un momento, por favor."

El hombre se acerco a uno de los estantes.

¿Qué buscas mi niña?- decía el hombre mientras pasaba y pasaba por los lomos de libros.

No se- dijo ella continuando buscando un libro que le interesara- ¡Mira este parece interesante!

Kari saco un libro muy antiguo de pasta azul.

Es un libro bueno- dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos- es un buen réglalo.

Gracias- dijo Kari- ¿tiene un lápiz?

Si- dijo el hombre –ten mi niña.

Kari abrió el libro escribió en el.

¿Cuánto es?-dijo la niña-no tengo mucho.

Es réglalo para los amantes-dijo el hombre-perdidos.

-¿Ya tenemos todo Yolei?

-Sí, Kari, ya te dije que ya tenemos todo como doce veces- Dijo Yolei algo harta de que Kari le preguntara lo mismo 7 veces por cuarenta minutos

Kari soltó un suspiro -Lo siento Yolei, es sólo que estoy nerviosa, ¿qué pasa si a T.K no le gusta mis galletas? Sabes que soy pésima cocinando-

-No eres pésima cocinando, sólo no te concentras lo suficiente para ello- Dijo Yolei animando un poco a Kari, pero fue todo lo contrario

-Es casi lo mismo Yolei-

-Tú lo has dicho, CASI, ¿quieres que lo deletree? C-a-s-i, sencillo-

Kari sólo suspiró -Olvídalo Yolei, sólo hay que ir a casa a preparar las galletas- Dijo la chica.

Yolei sonrió victoriosamente -De acuerdo, vamos

De ahí se fueron a la casa de yolei, los padres de ésta salieron así que en la casa únicamente estarían sólo ellas.

-Nadie, ni si quiera tus padres... ¿llegarán, verdad?- Preguntó dudosa.

Yolei sólo se le quedó viendo algo impaciente -... Sí Kari, nadie llegará, tranquila

-Okey...- Se tranquilizó la chica.

Ambas amigas pusieron todos los ingredientes en la mesa y ver si tenían lo necesario para preparar las galletas que Kari le regalaría a T.K, su mejor amigo, y novio próximamente en el día de San Valentín según Yolei.

-Bien Kari. ¡Comencemos a preparar galletas!

-¡Sí!- Dijo más animada la linda chica.

_"Muy bien... puedo hacerlo... no practiqué con Yolei sólo por nada... me confesaré, y diga lo que diga, lo respetaré y seguiremos adelante... pero tengo miedo"_ Eso pasaba por la mente de la Portadora del Emblema de la luz, jamás pensó que de un día para otro tendría el regalo para T.K listo, y justo ahora estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento del rubio, dudaba en tocar o no el timbre, su dedo estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero de repente lo retiraba, luego lo volvía a acercar, y luego lo quitaba rápido, y así seguía otras tres veces, hasta que a la sexta, tomó aire, y tocó el timbre.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un apuesto rubio, sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Hola Kari, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Kari se puso nerviosa. _"Puedo hacerlo... puedo hacerlo..."_, se dijo a sí misma por dentro.

-Amm... antes que nada, hola T.K

-Haha hola mi ángel, pasa- Le dijo el rubio apuesto

Kari entró al apartamento de T.K y vio todo ordenado, en eso le llegaron recuerdos como cuando ella iba a su casa y le decía que organizara todo y él le contestaba que tenía flojera recoger y muchos sermones más. Sonrió, pues eran lindos recuerdos, ya que eran juegos sin sentido pero divertidas.

-¿Y bien Kari? ¿Qué tienes?

Uy, olvidó que estaba ahí para decirle que estaba enamorada de él, ahora ya no tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara, sino una cara de nervios.

-¿Hikari?- Le preguntó algo preocupado

-Oh sí, perdón... amm... pues... vi-vine a... darte esto- Le enseñó la caja envuelta

T.K sonrió. ¿Kari vino a darle un regalo? Sintió una alegría por dentro, había algo en esa niña que amaba. ¿Pero qué no iba a amar de ella? Era dulce, comprensiva, linda, una persona que no piensa por ella misma, sino por los demás, era hermosa, tierna y cariñosa, obvio que iba a amar todo de ella. Tomó el regalo que Kari le extendió, pero antes le preguntó:

-¿P-puedo abrirlo?

-P-pues claro... es para tí- Le dice de una manera obvia pero cariñosa

T.K sonrió avergonzado. Después de todo es verdad, era suyo, empezó con el listón, que lo quitó suavemente, luego empezó a rasgar un poco la envoltura, y lo último que encontró, fue una caja blanca, que por lo visto tiene algo dentro.

-¿Qué tiene adentro?

Kari se sonrojó ligeramente -Averígualo

T.K abrió lentamente la cajita y... se encontró con un libro antiguo y con unas cuántas galletas de diferentes formas: unas tenían forma de corazones, otras de la cara de patamon, otras en forma de Gatomon, otros en globos, otras en muérdagos... y encontró dos caras, una de él, y la otra de Kari.

T.K sonrió enternecido -¿Tú las hiciste?

Kari respondió nerviosa -Bu-bueno... no quiero mentirte, Yolei me ayudó un poco, sabes que soy mala cocinando, pero Yolei me dio unos consejos para mejorar, así que espero que no estén tan malas

T.K sonrió y tomó una galleta en forma de corazón. La llevó hacia su boca y... sintió un sabor muy rico y delicioso, a decir verdad, a Kari le quedaron muy ricas.

-Deliciosas- Dijo el niño sonriendo

Kari sentía una alegría en su interior -¿D-de verdad?

-Nunca te mentiría mi ángel.

Kari sonrió, pero luego recordó que debía, o más bien quería, decirle sus sentimientos, la sonrisa que tenía en su cara se borró levemente, algo que a T.K no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Pasa algo Kari?

Kari se sonrojó -Amm... vi-vine a-a de-decirte algo...- Dijo tartamudeando

T.K estuvo confundido -¿Y qué es?

Kari tomó aire y luego habló.

-L-lo confieso... T.K, eres un gran amigo, el mejor que he tenido desde mi niñez, y siempre he valorado tu amistad hasta ahora, pero...-

T.K estaba casi asustado -¿Pero qué Kari?

-Q-que... en realidad... no te veo como un amigo T.K...-

T.K se paralizó. ¿No había dicho que había valorado su amistad? Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vio que Kari abrió su boca, confirmando que todavía no ha acabado.

-No he terminado T.K...-

T.K se quedó callado.

Kari suspiró -No te veo como un amigo porque... te veo como algo más...-

T.K abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso Kari se estaba... confesando?

-T-tú m-me... me gustas T.K- Soltó por fin Kari

A T.K le crecía una inmensa felicidad dentro de él. ¿Escuchó mal o en serio Kari le dijo que estaba enamorada de él? Si es la segunda, obviamente que estaría muy feliz, así que no lo dudó, cerró la caja de galletas, las dejó a determinado lugar (tal vez en un sillón cerca) y abrazó a la bella niña que tenía en frente, Kari se sorprendió por el acto que hizo su "amigo" rubio, pero no rechazó el abrazo, lo abrazó con mucho amor y cariño, fue el abrazo más cálido que haya recibido en toda su vida, incluso más que los abrazos anteriores de su "amigo" T.K.

Se separaron y T.K habló por fin.

-Espero que no te arrepientas...- Y la besó

Ese beso que tanto soñó, ese beso que tanto anheló, ese beso que tanto deseó. Kari no lo dudó y le regresó el beso. Así estuvieron por unos segundos y se separaron.

-Entonces... ¿me quieres?- Kari le preguntó, ella lo amaba, pero no sabía si él la quería o la amaba

T.K sonrió enternecido.

-No... te amo

Kari también sonrió, en parte enternecida, y en parte aliviada, porque ella lo amaba, y él le correspondía.

-Yo también- Y lo besó de nuevo.

El chico abre el libro y hojea era muy interesante, estaba lleno de ilustraciones muy bonitas.

La siguiente hoja tenía una dedicación. T.K comenzó a leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Y la muerte no tendrá señorío..." <strong>_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá señorío.**_

_**Desnudos los muertos se habrán confundido**_

_**con el hombre del viento y la luna poniente;**_

_**cuando sus huesos estén roídos y sean polvo los limpios,**_

_**tendrán estrellas a sus codos y a sus pies;**_

_**aunque se vuelvan locos serán cuerdos,**_

_**aunque se hundan en el mar saldrán de nuevo,**_

_**aunque los amantes se pierdan quedará el amor;**_

_**y la muerte no tendrá señorío.**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá señorío.**_

_**Bajo las ondulaciones del mar**_

_**los que yacen tendidos no moriran aterrados;**_

_**retorciéndose en el potro cuando los nervios ceden,**_

_**amarrados a una rueda, aún no se romperán;**_

_**la fe en sus manos se partirá en dos,**_

_**y los penetrarán los daños unicornes;**_

_**rotos todos los cabos ya no crujirán más;**_

_**y la muerte no tendrá señorío.**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá señorío.**_

_**Aunque las gaviotas no griten más en su oído**_

_**Ni las olas estallen ruidosas en las costas;**_

_**aunque no broten flores donde antes brotaron**_

_**ni levanten ya más la cabeza al golpe de la lluvia;**_

_**aunque estén locos y muertos como clavos,**_

_**las cabezas de los cadaveres martillearan margaritas;**_

_**estallarán al sol hasta que el sol estalle,**_

_**y la muerte no tendrá señorío.**_

_**Dylan Thomas es el poeta inglés.**_

Uno de nuestros poemas favoritos. Dijo T.K mientras continuaba leyendo la dedicación.

Después de unos cortos segundos después, se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_**Los amantes perdidos, al amor no dejar y ni la muerte los domina.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

El teléfono móvil sobresaltó a Kari. Hacía ya bastante rato que Taro y sus compañeros se habían levantado y estaban viendo el sol, aunque ella seguía perdida en pensamientos lejanos. Uno de los maestros, que estaba fregando los platos, contestó y después se volvió a ella para tenderle el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Kari, soy Sora, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-es, sobre T.K… te lo voy a decir aunque Tai se enoje conmigo creo que tienes que saber la verdad -dijo la pelirroja medio llorando medio triste..

-¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien mi….?

-Takeru, ha muerto.

-No, no mi...

La maestra Yagami colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Taro. El alarido de dolor que Kari soltó de pronto hizo que los presentes se dieran la vuelta para mirarla. La chica había caído al suelo y se llevaba las manos al corazón como si estuviera doliéndole muchísimo. Parecía estar sufriendo una terrible agonía. Corrieron hacia ella y trataron de levantarla sin conseguir nada.

-¡maestra! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó desesperado el maestro.

Ella no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Siguió gritando con tanta fuerza que la garganta se le desgarraba poco a poco, se apretaba el pecho como tratando de arrancar ese terrible dolor que sentía. Como si estuvieran arrebatándole algo vital para vivir. Entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, cesó. Ella abrió los ojos, en ellos se podía ver una tristeza que parecía infinita. Su labio tembló.

-T.K... -susurró antes de ser arrastrada a la inconsciencia mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

.fin.


	8. un triste recuerdo

**_Un triste recuerdo._**

**_7 capitulo._**

**_Una noche Mimi, después de un día de lluvia, mientras iba triste y encorvada con su sombrero y sus guantes envueltos en una vieja toalla debajo del brazo, en busca de algún lugar donde poder sentarse, sin cenar; encontró en su camino a Sora y le hizo un saludo cortes. Como estaban solas y llevaban la misma dirección, hablaron._**

**_-amiga-dijo Sora-¿Cómo esta? ¿Te duele mucho la muerte de Takeru?_**

**_-mas o menos, amiga mía-respondió-, todavía me duele mucho, el era mi esperanza. Era mi apoyo._**

**_-Amiga Mimi-replico Sora –todos sentimos lo mismo; era un hombre muy educado, culto y romántico, lo recuerdo leído poesía junto a Kari. ¿Viviste un tiempo con el?_**

**_-si amiga mía, confieso que hable demás, el tiempo con el fue hermoso. _**

**_Intereso a Sora la sencillez, la admiración y la ternura de Mimi, al hablar de Takeru, reconoció en Mimi el amor._**

**_Mimi suspiro, y cerró los ojos._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

**_Un chico de 19 años, con su digimon habitaban en un sótano, una pieza alumbrada por una ventana. Esta ventana daba la calle, y por ella se veía pasar la gente; y aunque solo se distinguían los pies de los transeúntes. Takeru conocía por el calzado a cuantos cruzaban por allí. Joven y acreditado en su oficio, era raro que hubiese en el pequeño pueblo un par de zapatos que no pasara una o dos veces por su casa, ya para remendarlos con disimuladas piezas, ya para ponerles medias suelas o nuevos tubos. _**

**_Por esa razón veía con mucha frecuencia, a través de una ventana, la obra de sus manos._**

**_Takeru tenía siempre encargos de sobra, porque trabajaba con limpieza, sus materiales era buenos, no llevaba caro y entregaba la labor confiada a su habilidad el día convenido. Por razón era estimado de todos y jamás falto el trabajo en su taller antes de su tío._**

**_Cuando llego al pueblo, solo tenia 17 años, acababa de enterrar a su madre. Después de ir de vacaciones con su padre. Decidió quedarse con sus tíos y comenzó a ayudar a su tío en su oficio, el chico comenzó aprender rápidamente su tío estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, y pensó en dejar que el se encargara del taller. Su tío era doctor y zapatero de medio tiempo._**

**_El chico acabo de tomar el te que quedaba en su vaso como siempre y volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana trabajar. Junto a el, su fiel amigo Patamon._**

**_Cose, y mientras cose, mira por la ventana._**

**_Pasaron dos personas, con botas de ordenanza uno, y el otro con botas comunes; luego un hombre rico con sus chanclos de goma, después un panadero con una cesta._**

**_He aquí que, frente a la ventana, aparece una mujer embarazada de pelo largo castaño, de 23 años, con medias de lana y zapatos sencillos y se arrima a la pared. Takeru , inclinándose, mira a través de los cristales y vea una mujer embarazada con un digimon en los brazos apoyada en el muro y volviendo la espalda viento. Trataba de abrigar a su digimon, sin lograrlo, porque nada tenia para envolverlo. Aquella mujer a pasar del frio que reinaba, llevaba un traje de verano en bastante mal estado. Takeru, desde la ventana, oyó al digimon llorar y su dueña querer tranquilizarle, pero sin lograrlo._**

**_Se levanto, abrió la puerta, salió y grito en la escalera:_**

**_-¡Eh, buena mujer! ¡Eh, buena mujer! _**

**_La mujer le oyó y volvió hacia el. _**

**_-¿Por qué te quedas a la intemperie con tu digimon? Ven a mi cuarto y podrás cuidarle mejor. ¡Por aquí, por aquí!_**

**_La mujer, sorprendida, ve un joven con un mandil que le hace señas de que se aproxime._**

**_Baja la escalera y penetra en la habitación._**

**_-ven acá-dijo el chico-y siente junto a la estufa. Caliente y da comer._**

**_-Es que ya no tengo comida para ella-respondió la mujer-. Es mas, desde esta mañana no he probado alimento. _**

**_Y, sin embargo, la mujer dio un poco de pan duro a su digimon._**

**_Takeru volvió la cabeza, se acerco a la mesa, tomo pan, un tazón, abrió la estufa, en donde hervía la sopa, y saco un chucharon lleno de kacha; pero como los granos aun no habían cocido lo necesario, vertió solamente la sopa en el tazón y coloco este sobre la mesa. Corto el pan, extendió una servilleta y puso un cubierto._**

**_-siéntate-le dijo-y come, amiga. En tanto yo tendré a tu digimon. Tengo uno y se cuidar de ellos._**

**_La mujer hizo una señal, se puso a la mesa y comió mientras el chico, sentado en su lecho con el digimon en brazos, le acariciaba para tranquilizarle. Como la criatura seguía temblado a pasar todo, T.K discurrió amenazarle con el dedo que aproximaba y alejaba alternativamente de los labios del digimon, pero sin tocarle, porque su mano estaba ennegrecida por la pez, y el digimon mirando aquello que se movía cerca de su rostro, ceso de gritar y hasta comenzó a reír con gran contento del chico._**

**_Mientras restauraba sus fuerzas, la mujer conto quien era y donde venia._**

**_-yo-dijo-soy __Mimi Tachikawa. Hace dos meses le dije a mi novio que estaba embarazada el me dejo y no tengo noticias de el. Vivía de mi empleo de cocinera y estudiaba gastronomía cuando dije estaba embarazada. A causa de eso no me quisieron tener en ninguna parte y hace 3 meses que estoy sin colocación. En este tiempo he gastado cuanto tenia, me he ofrecido como niñera y no me han admitido, diciendo que estoy muy delgada y sucia. Entonces nos hemos ido de casa por que no tengo dinero, para pagar la renta._**

**_Takeru suspiro, y dijo:_**

**_-¿no tienen donde dormir? Supongo que no me reconoces._**

**_La mujer se acerco al lecho y__ e__lla se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama. Era tarde. De pronto, Mimi sintió dolor agudo en el estómago. Estaba tan asustado que estaba perdiendo a sus hijos._**

**"Oh ... Dios! ¡NO!" -gritó, agarrándose el estómago.**

**"T.K ¿eres tu?"**

**"Mimi ... soy yo. . Así que por eso estamos aquí."**

**"Me alegro de que sea tú. Ven aquí. Dame tu mano".**

**"Para qué, Mimi?" takeru le preguntó.**

**"Shhh ... ¿Puedes oírlo, Takeru , o sentirlo?"**

**"Sólo un tiro muy tranquilo."**

**"Sí. Es mi hijo. ¿No es maravilloso sentir esto?"**

**"Sí, Mimi. Tienes razón... es maravilloso... Vamos, Mimi."**

**"¿Ven ?"**

**"Yo quiero que te quedes en mí casa..."**

**"¿Así que... realmente podemos quedarnos?" Mimi le preguntó.**

**"Sí, Mimi... pueden quedarse".**

**"Oh ... eso es genial, será como viejos tiempos no puedo espera."**

**"Ni puedo, mi amiga... yo tampoco"**

**Y tomó sus brazos y dio un beso muy tierno.**

**Epílogo: siete meses más tarde.**

**mimi se había convertido en madre de un niño sano hermoso. Lo llamo Takeru Tachikawa . Tres semanas después del nacimiento, Takeru y Mimi se llevan bien. Mimi era tan feliz en ese momento.**

**Una vez más estaba detrás de la cuna de su hijo y se abrazaron. Estaban tan felices.**

**"Mimi... es tan hermoso. Tan perfecto! Al igual que usted. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Eres tu vida, tu todo..."**

**"Lo sé, Takeru. Tiene mis ojos. Y ahora ... Takeru, ¿me puedes creer, que somos una familia?" preguntó Mimi.**

**"En realidad no... en absoluto." Takeru llamó Mimi cerca de él y intento dar un besó en sus labios muy apasionadamente. El sueño de Mimi se había hecho realidad. . . .**

**_mimi _había empezado a verlo con otros ojos, pero aun tenía muchos reparos por la corta edad de el.**

**_Takeru caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto. Era muy tarde, pero el silencio a su alrededor era refrescante, tranquilizador._**

**_Volvió a pensar en Kari, en sus sinceros ojos, que no intentaban ocultar su necesidad de estar cerca de él. Hoy les había sido excepcionalmente difícil despedirse: se habían mirado largamente, extrañándose sin haberse aún separado, lamentando todas las horas de agonía que les quedaban por vivir antes del momento feliz del reencuentro. Incluso ahora, además del suyo propio, Takeru podía sentir el dolor de Hikari, su melancolía, su desesperación._**

**_Llegó a su cuarto y se derrumbó en la cama, cubriendo los ojos con el brazo derecho. Suspiró. Sentía dentro de él una especie de nudo, un fuego hirviente que le quemaba las entrañas y lamía su corazón; era una sensación ya familiar, la misma que le había hecho pasar las noches anteriores dando vueltas en la cama, un ansia que antes había conocido, pero nunca con tanta fuerza. _**

**_Inconscientemente, extendió el brazo izquierdo, buscando a Kari, buscando su calor. Su mano se cerró sobre la sábana, temblando espasmódicamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que ella no estaría allí, que nunca estaría allí… no para quedarse._**

**_No podía dejar que sus pensamientos tomaran ese rumbo. Tal vez uno de sus libros podría distraerlo unos momentos de este dolor, de esta agonía de desearla con tanta fuerza a su lado._**

**_Se levantó y tomó al azar un libro a su paso. Se sentó y se acercó a la vela. Miró distraídamente el nombre del autor: Rubén Martínez Villena. No conocía su obra tan bien como la de los escritores de habla inglesa, pero tal vez descubriera en él un alma gemela, un amigo que lo distrajera del dolor, con su lenguaje extranjero. Abrió el libro en una página al azar._**

**"_Puedes venir desnuda a mi fiesta de amor. Yo te vestiré de caricias."_**

**_Takeru cerró los ojos y suspiró entrecortadamente. "No has sido para mí un amigo hoy, Villena", pensó. Dejó el libro abierto a su lado y se levantó._**

**_La imagen que le había venido a la mente con esas palabras lo avergonzaba profundamente. Pidió perdón mentalmente a Kari._**

**_Pero ¡cuán rápido había perdido control sobre sus pensamientos! Esta noche prometía ser enormemente larga. _**

**_Solo vaciló un momento, y entonces, por cuarta o quinta vez en el día, tomó jabón y toalla y se internó en la oscuridad. Tan pronto como se alejó de las luces, y de la posibilidad de herir a alguien en su carrera, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. _**

**_Unas horas más tarde, caía derrumbado en su cama, aún medio mojado. Tal vez el ejercicio y el baño lo ayudaran a dormir._**

**_Estaba en una enorme cámara, el lugar que siempre le traía a la mente el recuerdo de Kari, por haber sido donde, aquel fatídico día, la había deseado con tanta fuerza como para herirla. Pero esta vez, no era Kari quien danzaba para él, moviendo su cuerpo con gracia y belleza._**

**_Era Mimi. _**

**_Sus movimientos no tendrían la perfección artística de una bailarina entrenada, pero tenían una naturalidad, una calidez que él nunca antes había visto en mujer alguna. T.K cerró las manos, manteniéndolas firmemente sujetas a los lados de su cuerpo mientras observaba hipnotizado, con ojos oscuros y brillantes de deseo, los graciosos movimientos de su amor. Mimi se acercaba y se alejaba, prometiendo cercanía desde la distancia, como en un juego, pero no había juego en sus ojos, sino una deliberada provocación. Su piel brillaba en color crema, y su cuerpo se insinuaba bajo su delgado vestido blanco._**

**_Y entonces, llegó la parte de la danza que tanto él temía, aquella en la que había abrazado a Kari, en la que había encontrado miedo en sus ojos y aun así no la había dejado ir. Trató de no hacer lo mismo esta vez, sabiendo que si hería a Mimi nunca se podría perdonar, y que si ella huía de él, tal como había hecho Kari, huiría la luz de sus ojos, las rosas de su primavera, el alma de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus brazos no respondieron a sus órdenes; las yemas de sus dedos se posaron sobre la espalda desnuda de Mimi, sintiéndola cálida, sedosa, y acariciándola con incrédula admiración. _**

**_Mimi __no huyó. Al contrario, su cuerpo frágil se plegó al de T.K. No era el amistoso abrazo al que ambos se habían acostumbrado: sus cuerpos se estaban tocando de un modo indudablemente íntimo, y de pronto una llamarada de puro fuego lo hizo temblar. Ella tembló con él, enervándolo._**

**_-mimi…-dijo él, con voz tan ronca que era apenas comprensible._**

**_Ella sonrió. Sus ojos ámbar lo miraban con admiración, y su pequeña lengua rosa lamió sus exquisitos labios con nerviosismo. De pronto, ella se puso en puntas de pie, acercando su boca a la de él hasta donde podía. El resto del camino debía hacerlo él. _**

**_Él vaciló. Ya estaba casi perdido en este delicioso fuego que lo devoraba. ¿Podría resistir su autocontrol el contacto con los húmedos… deliciosos… irresistibles labios que lo esperaban? La respuesta fue un decidido no. En un último gesto de voluntad, él giró la cabeza para no mirarla, buscando fuerzas para alejarse de ella._**

**_-Por favor… por favor, T.K… mírame…_**

**_La súplica era irresistible. Él cerró los ojos por un momento, temblando violentamente, y luego giró la cabeza hacia ella y abrió los ojos para mirarla._**

**_Ella estaba… muy deseable… El cabello castaño revuelto… los ojos esperanzados, las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas las rodeaba un delgado anillo verdoso… los labios jugosos, rosados, del que salía su aliento perfumado… A T.K se le hizo la boca agua._**

**_-No me rechaces esta vez… por favor…-dijo Mimi, y el calor de su aliento rozó los labios de Takeru. _**

**_-no puedo…no debo…dijo Takeru,-siento su dolor, su tristeza y su amor._**

**_-es por ella. ¿Por qué no esta aquí contigo, porque no comparte tu mundo?_**

**_Takeru suspiró cerrando los ojos. Si lo esta. ¿Cómo explicarle a Mimi el lazo etéreo que lo convertía en una sola persona con aquella chica? _**

**_-Estamos conectados –dijo, y abrió los ojos-. Puedo sentir lo que ella siente… Sé lo que está pensando…_**

**Fin del _Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mimi estaba sumida, en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.<em>**

**Sora le jalo el pelo para llamar su atención. Mimi la miró, aún a medias ausente, saturado de colores**.** Ella sonrió.**

**-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó, curiosa.**

**Mimi abrió la boca, pero no habló. Por dos veces trató de describir lo que sentía, sin emitir sonido. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza. La mirada de amor y agradecimiento que le lanzó entonces a Sora, dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.**

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Espero les guste, hasta luego.**

**Nota final: solo quería dejar en duda quien era el amor inmoral de T.K, espero haberlo logrado. Ojo creo este capitulo esta pesado.**


	9. un recuerdo feliz de Kari

Era el último día de su estancia en el digimundo. Al día siguiente regresó su mundo.

Ella esperaba que la noticia que recibió fuera una mentira.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento en Nueva York, el recuerdo de las últimas veces que estuvo con Takeru estaba tan triste. Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su cama. Era tarde. De pronto, cerro los ojos.

_**Flashback**_

**El cristal despedía brillantes destellos de luz irisada cuando incidían en él los rayos de sol en aquella soleada mañana de abril. Kari de 19 años observaba la ciudad desde su balcón. Por la mañana, aquella ciudad emanaba un aroma especial, la brisa lo elevaba hasta ella; era como aspirar el aroma que impregna las sábanas recién limpias. Apoyando ambas manos en el muro/barandilla, se dejaba llevar hacia delante con los ojos cerrados para que ninguna imagen pudiera perturbar la sensación de renovación que ofrecía el piso 17 por las mañanas. Absorta en esos pensamientos notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. De repente recordó el terror que sintió ese día años atrás, pero ese escalofrío pronto se convirtió en un suave temblor emocionado al comprender que fue precisamente aquel suceso el que cambió su vida para siempre. **

**Se sentó en la silla y abrió el periódico. En los días cálidos de primavera le encantaba leer la prensa en el balcón, mientras tomaba café, antes de salir hacia la escuela. Sin darse cuenta, mientras leía, acariciaba suavemente la cicatriz al lado de su oreja, prueba inequívoca de que todo aquello sucedió. Muchas veces antes, había necesitado cerciorarse de que seguía allí y quizá nunca quiso eliminarla porque era su "pie en el suelo". A veces, entre sueños, dudaba de la veracidad de su vida en los últimos años, dudaba incluso de la existencia del único hombre con el que conoció el verdadero amor. En esos momentos, solo necesitaba llevar la yema de sus dedos a la cicatriz para saber que todo era cierto. Complacida, volvía a dormirse con una sonrisa instalada en sus labios.**

**Cuando fue a buscar sus papeles al dormitorio, antes de salir, recordó que debía encontrar el baulito donde guardaba las velas especiales para esas ocasiones. Aún no había hablado con Takeru, pero estaba segura de que le encantaría visitarla aquella noche, como había hecho otras noches como esa. Debía escribirle una nota; al llegar a la oficina lo haría sin dudar.**

**Agarró las llaves y abrió la puerta y antes de poner un pie fuera vio que en el felpudo había una rosa envuelta en un papel manuscrito: "Te espero a las nueve en el sótano de tu edificio. Siempre, Takeru". Guardó el papel y llevó la rosa consigo hasta su mesa en la escuela. La colocó en un pequeño vasito delante de ella. Cuando su hermano le preguntó, ella le dijo que era su pequeño homenaje a la primavera. Como siempre él no entendió nada, pero sonrió complacido por el entusiasmo de aquella mujer. **

**Después de la rutina, llegó a casa con la sensación de quien tiene mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Fue quitándose la gabardina, los zapatos desabotonándose la blusa mientras en su cabeza se agolpaban cientos de órdenes que sus manos no acertaban a cumplir. Buscar un vestido, unos pendientes, un peinado, ¿qué zapatos se pondría?, ¿dónde querría llevarla T.K?, ¿haría frío?, ¿dónde demonios había metido el regalo que le tenía preparado?**

**Se sumergió en un baño relajante antes de permitir que los nervios se apoderaran de ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se veían casi cada noche y aunque aún se perturbaba con su presencia, nunca había sentido tales emociones con tanta anticipación. **

**Mientras se hundía en el agua espumosa pensaba en la dedicatoria que escribiría en el libro que iba a regalarle: una edición antiquísima de poemas de Lord Byron. Sin darse cuenta lo tenía:**

"_**Y nuestros días han de ser más rápidos y nuestros momentos más dulces,**_

_**con vos a mi lado - que con el mundo a nuestros pies."**_**[i]**

**Eligió un precioso vestido azul y decidió dejar su pelo suelto, resbalando por cuello. Al llegar la hora empezó su **_**descenso**__**al cielo**_**.**

**Cuando la luz cenital del sótano permitió que se la viera, Takeru volvió a saber, igual que siempre, la razón por la que sus manos temblaban en presencia de ella. **

**Sonriendo dijo: "Estás bellísima esta noche" y ella respondió, elevándose sobre sus punteras, con un beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba cálidamente la otra con su mano. Dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro mientras T.K la rodeó con sus brazos.**

**Caminaban por el digimundo tomados de la mano, con paso lento, saboreando cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa: **

**- Cuando recibí tu nota estaba pensando en hacer yo lo mismo. No me esperaba tu invitación ¿dónde vamos?**

**- Prefiero que lo veas tú misma. No quiero adelantarte nada para poder ver tu cara cuando estés allí.**

**Y casi como una promesa que se cumple al instante de ser hecha, kari vio una entrada en la roca que desprendía una luz brillante, como un relámpago que todo lo ilumina en una oscura noche de tormenta.**

**T.K se detuvo en esa "puerta" e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a cruzar el umbral. Justo en ese instante, un piano comenzó a sonar. Kari quedó maravillada con lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Nunca antes había estado en esa cámara. Era completamente nueva para ella. Se trataba de una estancia casi redonda salvo por un hueco ganado a la roca en el que se había instalado un piano. No reconoció al pianista, pero de todas formas se acercó a saludarlo.**

**La estancia estaba iluminada por cientos de velas instaladas en pequeñas hornacinas que llenaban todas las paredes de la cámara. La luz era brillante, se reflejaba en el cabello de ambos produciendo el efecto de pequeñas chispas que escaparan de una gran hoguera. **

**En el centro de aquella cámara T.K tendía su mano izquierda y se inclinaba levemente hacia delante, sin dejar de mirar a Kari, acercándose, sonriendo y dejando que todas sus emociones viajaran veloces a través del vínculo.**

**Cortésmente ella tomó su mano, se inclinó para corresponder a su gesto y el baile comenzó. **

**- Es maravilloso, T,K , gracias**

**- Lo maravilloso es que, aún después de tanto tiempo, pueda sentirte conmigo en cada momento como el primer día, pero sobre todo, que después de tanto tiempo, aún pueda sorprenderte de la manera en que lo hice esta noche**

**Pude sentir la emoción, la sorpresa, la ternura, la inquietud… todo. Además me ayudaron gatomon y Patamon, quisieron celebrar en otra parte. **

**- Bueno, parece que no tengo secretos para ti, después de todo – sonrió pícaramente.- también es su aniversario. **

**El chico rubio respondió con una sonrisa mientras Kari apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y seguían girando, cada vez más despacio, cada vez más concentrados en sí mismos. Incluso cuando la música dejó de sonar y el pianista los dejó, seguían abrazados, girando.**

**- Pronto va a amanecer, en nuestro mundo deberíamos volver – sugirió el chico.**

**- ¡Me quedaría así siempre! Pero tienes razón, es hora de regresar. Mi hermano se pone loco sino me ve en casa.**

**Hicieron el camino de vuelta agarrados de nuevo de la mano, despacio, silenciosos, retrasando el momento de la separación. Al llegar al punto de partida Kari se giró y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Él respondió abandonándose por completo en ese abrazo. Ella miró hacia arriba, con la boca entreabierta y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar esa brizna de aire que se resistía a ser inspirada. Ambos cuerpos parecían uno solo cuando se contenían el uno al otro. A veces, no podía distinguirse donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Kari, rompiendo el abrazo, lo tomo de las manos y lo miró. La felicidad asomaba a sus ojos. Tomó el camino de vuelta hacia la escalera de subida, pero justo al llegar a la luz se detuvo y giró. Ya no había sonrisa en sus ojos. Su semblante había cambiado. Miraba seria e interrogante a aquel hombre que empezaba a comprender a través del vínculo. Sin vacilar, T.K dio tres pasos hacia delante y a menos de un palmo de ella extendió su brazo derecho y rodeó su cintura acercándola hacia sí. Con la otra mano apartó el cabello de la mejilla de Hikari y la dejó avanzar hasta rodear su nuca. Kari sólo pudo cerrar los ojos para sentir, temblando, aquel tacto que la desarmaba. Sus brazos caían a cada lado del cuerpo sin fuerza, ni tiempo para reaccionar. Quizá se hubiera desplomado sin aquel brazo no la hubiera tenido agarrada firmemente.**

**Cuando pudo abrir los ojos tan sólo lo hizo durante un instante, para cerciorarse de que iba a suceder... Los labios de ambos se unieron en un instante eterno, y fueron de tal intensidad las sensaciones de cada uno y las compartidas a través del vínculo, que pareciera que un torbellino les hubiera absorbido y estuvieran girando y girando, mareados, con los pies muy lejos del suelo.**

**- ¿Que…?**

**- Shhhhh - contestó Takeru, volviendo a inclinar su cabeza, rozando por un momento su****nariz, para besarla de nuevo.**

**El chico rubio se alejo bruscamente y le dio la espalda.**

**-Lo siento, Kari. Sabes que agradezco que nuestra conexión haya prevalecido… esta ahora…**

**Ella hundió el rostro en la melena de su amado, recogiendo su olor con avidez.**

-¿Qué pasa? Siempre nos hemos contado todo, es Mimi.

El chico bajo la mirada, dio unos pasos hacia delante y dijo:-Mimi me confeso su amor, y no pude con ternura rechazar su amor.

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Súbitamente abrió los ojos. Al escuchar que abrían la puerta, un niño con un digimon entraron al apartamento. El niño se acerca a ella y abraza como si fuera su madre.

Kari le acaricia el pelo.

-Taro, tienes que ir a casa.

El niño negó con la cabeza. Kari intenta convencerlo, pero no pudo convencerlo. Así que lo dejo quedarse en una pequeña habitación.

Antes de llegar a su habitación Taro quedo dormida, de manera protectora lo llevo hasta su habitación en brazos.

Descansa, mi pequeño- mustió antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación del niño – Ojalá que puedas perdonarme - agrego a la nada cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Taro se acomodó entre sus almohadones soñando con su mama mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus hermosos labios.

Fin del capitulo.

Hasta luego


	10. Carta de la amada inmortal

**Carta de la amada inmortal a T.K **

**Un hombre, estaba sentado enfrente a una mesa, a lado suyo su esposa.**

**El hombre se proponía leer solamente en los días festivos; un día encontró un libro en la casa de su hermano y comenzó a leer pero una vez que hubo comenzado, sintió en el alma tal consuelo, que adquirió la costumbre de leer todos días algunas paginas. A veces se enfrascada de tal modo en la lectura, que se consumía toda la energía de la lámpara sin que se decidiera a dejar el libro de la mano.**

**Así, pues, leía en el todas las noches; y cuanto mas avanzaba en la lectura, mas clara cuenta se daba de lo que su madre quería a el y como su madre vivió con ese dolor en su corazón, y con ello iba penetrando dulcemente la alegría en su alma.**

**Se hallaba el hombre solo, concentrado en su lectura en su habitación, cuando su esposa entro, con una mal noticia, asustada y enojada le dio la noticia a su esposo.**

**El hombre rubio se levanto y llamando a sus hijos, entre quienes se encontraba Asumi hija de Izzy de 12 años, dijoles con voz firme:**

**-¿Dónde esta su primo?-el hombre rubio movía su cabeza. **

**-no lo sabemos,-contestaron sus dos hijos. -Asumi , debe saber es la novia de Taro.**

**-¿Cómo que su novia?-Matt miro a Asumi.**

**-"¿pequeña Asumi tu sabes algo? ¿Sabes que tiene un problema en el odio, no escucha bien?"Interrogo Sora, desconfiando no fuera esta, argucia de Asumi, aconsejada a Taro.**

**Asumi era niña dulce, amable, y tierna. Pero un poco rebelde, y una genio. Sabe hablar varios idiomas entre ellos, el idioma los sordos-mudos.**

**-dime niña, dijo Matt, Taro dejo su aparato.**

**El libro cayó de la mesa, el libro cayó abierto.**

**-Tío Matt, no se nada, exclamo Asumi, estas equivocado. Pero conozco a Taro es mi amigo. ¿Con quien va cuanto tiene miedo la oscuridad?**

**-¡Kari!-dijeron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo.**

**Sora lanzo un suspiro y dijo:**

**-vayan, a dormir.**

**Los niños se fueron a dormir.**

**Estaban Matt y Sora solos, en su habitación, cuando por la ventana abierta una ráfaga de viento, entro, haciendo moverse las hojas del libro, entre las páginas del libro un pequeño sobre rosa. El viento hizo mover el sobre. Había dejado caer, del sobre, un cabello de mujer castaño. **

**Matt lo recogió y llamo a su esposa.**

**-mira, esto, un cabello de mujer castaño, solo conocemos dos mujeres con el pelo de ese color.**

**-cariño,-contesto Sora. La mujer se acerco a el,-muchas mujeres tienen el pelo de ese color.**

**Sora recogió el sobre y lo abrió.**

**Matt la abrazo, y, comenzaron a leer: **

**Querido Takeru: **

**Anoche nos sentamos en mi balcón bajo las estrellas. Y mientras me tomabas en tus brazos y tus labios tocaron mi frente, mientras tu dulce voz acariciaba cada palabra del poema más intricado, de la conversación cotidiana más simple, y mientras tus bellos ojos azules me contemplaban con asombro ante algún simple relato en el que tú de todos modos te parecía extraordinario, me sentí tan viva... tan completa... y amada. Me sentí tan protegida, Takeru, tan relajada y dichosa, que cerré los ojos y ordené a mis sentidos que se llenaran, que se sumergieran sólo en ti.**

**Y entonces desperté a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la puerta del balcón... y a tu ausencia. Ya empezaba a resentir esa luz... pero tu bello rostro apareció ante mí, evitando que me enterrara en ningún sentimiento triste.**

**Sigue soñando, Takeru; sueña, siempre. Y recuerda la esperanza, recuerda el amor. Encontraremos una forma; porque debes saber que yo tengo esos mismos sueños, de despertar a tu cálida presencia, tan cerca... de abrazarte como nadie te ha abrazado...**

**Un día, lo prometo; un día, pronto.**

**Que duermas bien, T.K,**

-¿Quién escribió esto?-dijeron mientras leían.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…


	11. MI MADRE

**_Mi madre._**

**_Estaban Asumi y Taro en el exterior, de la terraza de la casa de T.K. mientras miraban las estrellas._**

**_Asumi se acerca a un Taro muy preocupado._**

**_-¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?-pregunto la niña mientras movía los labios lentamente, para que Taro pudiera leerlos._**

**_-No se. Quería estar solo. Pero la cara de Kari apareció en mi cabeza, como si me llamara. Dijo Taro,-Siento como si se hubiera estado_**

**_Ahogando por el peso de un gran secreto._**

**_-La amas mucho, ¿verdad?_**

**_-Ella ha sido como una madre para mí. La única que he conocido_**

**_-¿Quieres más a Kari que a Mimí?-_**

**_-No es eso, es el momento más difícil de mi_**

**_vida. Estamos inmersos en la angustia de la adolescencia._**

**_Todo el mundo me da amor y me comprende…_**

**_y mi miedo me impide aceptarlo. Dijo el chico.-Pero Kari…_**

**_ella me trata como si fuera su hijo._**

**_Ella siente mi miedo. Es como si supiera cómo la soledad,_**

**_bruscamente, me invade completamente. Si pudiera haber_**

**_elegido una madre habría elegido a Hikari._**

**_Un momento frágil, Asumi se debate entre aliviar su_**

**_sufrimiento o adentrarse en esta área tan delicada. Ella_**

**_continúa dulcemente._**

**_-¿Alguna vez piensas en tu madre?_**

**_-Lo hago. A veces, especialmente ahora._**

**_-¿La recuerdas?_**

**_Era un bebé cuando me entregaron a mi padre.-el chico hablaba con sabiduría-Pero tengo una visión de cómo era ella: pelo castaño... cara_**

**_redonda... grandes y suaves ojos marrón.-el chico lanzo un respiro._**

**_Pero esa mujer, la cara que veo, podría no ser ella._**

**_¿Crees que sigue viva?-pregunto Asumi cautelosamente_**

**_Lo sé. Siento que lo está.-El chico giro hacia ella.-Me pregunto, si me viera, si me querría como Kari como Mimi... como mi Padre... como tú..._**

**_Asumi estaba muy cerca de sus labios y dijo:-Si ella realmente viera... todo lo que eres, como yo lo_**

**_hago... estaría orgullosa._**

**_Taro estaba reflexionando sobre eso y preguntándose a sí mismo..._**

**_Asumi, lo mira. Lo abraza fuertemente, tratando de disipar_**

**_sus dudas a través de su amor._**

**_- MÁS TARDE EN LA HABITACION DE TARO-_**

**_Taro abre un gran baúl muy ampuloso. Toma un medallón,_**

**_escondido en uno de los tableros de la tapa de este gran_**

**_arcón._**

**_Taro lo abre, mostrando una fotografía de una mujer..._**

**_la cara que ha descrito a Asumi._**

**_Quién es esa mujer y lo que significa se refleja en su_**

**_cara. Mientras, él observa la descolorida fotografía..._**

**_Fin del capitulo._**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**


	12. EL SUEÑO DE KARI

**El sueño de Kari.**

**Kari se quitó los zapatos y salió de la camioneta saltando como una niña. Sintió en sus pies la arena fresca. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Abrió la puerta del compartimento de carga y se lanzó en brazos de Takeru, con tanta fuerza que su amor casi pierde el equilibrio. Apoyada en su pecho, sintió desde su interior un estremecimiento: T.K reía y respiraba profundamente el salado aire del mar. Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos; su mirada brillaba de amor.**

**-Ven, no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo.**

**Salió de la camioneta, extendiendo los brazos para tentarlo a venir. Él salió cautelosamente y se irguió sobre la arena. Miró alrededor maravillado y respiró profundo una vez más.**

**Kari sacudió su cabeza; por fuerte que fuera la tentación de continuar mirándolo, había tanto que preparar… Corrió hacia el compartimento de carga una vez más y sacó un enorme mantel y una canasta de picnic, una cámara fotográfica y otros enseres. T.K tomó de sus manos la pesada canasta y el mantel. Sus manos se rozaron brevemente y Kari cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Juntos, caminaron hacia las olas.**

**Era la hora más oscura de la noche, la que precede al amanecer. En un momento todo estuvo preparado sobre la arena; se sentaron. T.K seguía mirando alrededor con ojos de niño; Kari continuaba mirándolo hipnotizada, impregnándose de su inocencia, de la novedad que constituía para él ver el mar.**

**Ya el color rosa del amanecer comenzaba a teñir el horizonte. T.K lo miraba, sus ojos brillando de admiración. Una gran orquesta de colores se desplegó en el cielo, y él trataba de verlo todo, de llenarse de todo, de grabar en su interior esta oportunidad única de conocer amanecer del que tanto había leído, con el que tanto había soñado.**

**Aun cuando en su vida había visto muchos amaneceres y el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, él no separaba sus ojos del sol, aunque le hiriera la vista.**

**Kari lo besó en la mejilla para llamar su atención. T.K la miró, aún a medias ausente, saturado de colores. Ella sonrió.**

**-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó, curiosa.**

**Takeru abrió la boca, pero no habló. Por dos veces trató de describir lo que sentía, sin emitir sonido. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza. La mirada de amor y agradecimiento que le lanzó entonces a Kari, dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.**

**Ella se puso en pie.**

**-Ven, recorramos la playa.**

**Él la miró temeroso.**

**-Vamos, nadie nos verá. Es mi sueño, no entrará nadie más.**

**Él se puso en pie y le dio la mano. Kari sintió su contacto y cerró los ojos. Como sobre nubes, caminó sobre la arena fresca, a su lado. No había qué decir, pero por el lazo emocional que los unía se estaba transmitiendo una maraña de sentimientos en número e intensidad tan grandes que los aturdían a ambos. **

**Kari respiró y lo escuchó respirar. Era tan placentero compartir con él este recuerdo… Después de todo, ella había sentido su presencia tan cerca aquella mañana… en parte sentía que solo le estaba recordando aquel pasaje de sus vidas… como le había recordado muchos otros, parcialmente olvidados desde su enfermedad. Ya no más. Desde que el Lazo empático entre ellos se había restaurado, habían disfrutado explorando juntos las escenas que ya habían vivido, y él había ido recuperando también, gradualmente, sus propios recuerdos.**

**Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él sin detenerse. Estaban muy cerca, pero les era fácil caminar así.**

**-Oh, Takeru, ansiaba tanto mostrarte esto…**

**-Es hermoso, Kari. Solo he visto tres cosas más hermosas que esto.**

**Kari se detuvo y se volvió, curiosa.**

**-¿Cuáles?**

**Él sonrió con dulzura.**

**-Tú, en primer lugar-dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. **

**Ella inclinó la cabeza contra el amado contacto y cerró los ojos, sintiendo en su pecho una paz mezclada con euforia, como un globo inflado en su interior que apenas la dejaba respirar. Podría morir de felicidad. **

**-Y Taro y Patamon.**

**Ella sonrió.**

**-Él también está entre mis cosas preferidas… ¿Sabes que tiene mi don?-él la observó reír, sorprendido, y sonrió en respuesta-Hoy me acerqué a su cama y él me miró fijamente, con esos ojos de cielo que me recuerdan tanto a su padre-Kari acarició la mejilla de Takeru, mirando sus ojos con ternura-, ¡y me sonrió y dijo cuidado! Después sentir esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, Takeru-dijo con profunda emoción.**

**Se abrazaron estrechamente.**

**-¿Cómo es?-susurró ella en su oído.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el, maniobrando para acercarse más a ella, con los ojos cerrados.**

**-El Cielo.**

**El suspiró.**

**-No he ido aún. Estoy esperando por ti. En todo caso, sin ti, creo que aún el Paraíso sería un infierno.**

**-He pensado en seguirte… **

**El se alejó y cubrió los labios de ella con un dedo mientras la miraba enfadado.**

**-No digas eso… ni en juego, Kari… Sabes que Taro te necesita. Y a mí me tendrás siempre…**

**-…ocho horas al día, y solo en sueños. Takeru, no me basta-sus maravillosos ojos marrón brillaban con vehemencia.**

**El rió.**

**-Siempre tuvimos un tiempo muy limitado… incluso más que esto. **

**Ella lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo.**

**-Lo siento, Takeru. Sabes que agradezco que nuestra conexión haya prevalecido… más allá de la muerte…**

**El hundió el rostro en el cabello de su amada, recogiendo su olor con avidez.**

**-¿Qué dice Gatomon sobre esto?**

**-No sabe qué pensar. Ha visto la extraordinaria relación que hay entre nosotros, y no se atreve a dudar que continuemos conectados, aunque su mente le grite al oído que estoy enloquecienda de dolor. Así sucede con todos los demás.**

**-¿Y Davis?-preguntó el, tímidamente.**

**Ella se alejó bruscamente y le dio la espalda.**

**-convertirme en su prometida fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida –T.K sintió cómo su corazón se encogía por la voz desgarrada de su amada-. Estaba loca de dolor por tu pérdida, y su dulzura era un bálsamo para mi corazón. Solo le he hecho el amor una vez, y fueron sus besos los que me recordaron aquella gloriosa noche. Desde entonces el me mira con auténtico amor, y yo lo miro con lástima. No es tú, Takeru y fue una locura pensar que su amor podría aliviar mi dolor.**

**-Creo que Davis estaría dispuesto a convertirse en mí, con tal de tener tu amor.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Esa noche, yo también me volví loco, de celos… pero tal vez fue ese recuerdo el que restableció nuestra conexión…**

**-Me sentí… aún siento… que los he traicionado a los dos… -sacudió la cabeza- que **_**nos**_** he traicionado…**

**T.K lo fue rodeando con prudencia. Ella volvió la cabeza para que él no la viera, pero el pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.**

**-¿El lo sabe?**

**-¿Que nos vemos? Sí. Creí que le debía al menos eso. Pero el sí cree que es una ilusión. O quiere creerlo…**

**Takeru se le acercó desde atrás y ciñó su pecho con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. **

**-No hablemos más de esto. Nuestro tiempo es demasiado precioso…**

**Kari se volvió y apoyó la cabeza de el en su pecho, inspirando profundamente la esencia de su cabello.**

**Tras unos momentos de disfrutar de su calor, T.K se desprendió de su abrazo. **

**-¿Quieres nadar?-invitó; en su expresión había una sonrisa, pero tras el había dolor. Mirándolo a los ojos, se desvistió lentamente, y sus sentimientos se fueron borrando, dejando solo un ardiente deseo en la medida en lo que los ojos de su amado comenzaban a brillar con ansias y su respiración se aceleraba. **

**Se acercó a él y comenzó a desvestirlo. T.K la dejó hacer. Una vez que él también estuvo en traje de baño, Kari acarició su pecho desnudo y sintió cómo los brazos de él, musculosos, ceñían su delgada cintura. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo acariciar su espalda lentamente mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho de él; desde ahí, podía oír su corazón, potente, lento, latir… por ella. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de T.K y los sintió reaccionar instintivamente a su cercanía. Con una pícara sonrisa, se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó la comisura de sus labios. Él giró la cabeza, buscándola, pero Kari lo evadió; a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba su contacto, le apetecía jugar. Takeru, ni tardo ni perezoso, como no pudo alcanzar sus labios, comenzó a besar lentamente el lado de su cara, esa zona delicada delante de la oreja, y luego el cuello de Kari. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró de placer. Este era su hogar, su verdadero hogar.**

**Con algún esfuerzo, se separó de él y, tomándolo de la mano, se internó en el agua. Sus pies la sintieron algo fresca, pero en cuanto T.K la sintió estremecer de frío la abrazó para darle calor. Caminaron como uno hasta internarse en el agua. El frío se evaporó de repente apenas lo miró.**

**Estaban estrechamente abrazados. T.K sostuvo su barbilla y se acercó lentamente. Kari sintió que sus labios comenzaban a picar de deseo y se le hacía la boca agua. Él se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios y Kari tragó convulsamente, torturada por su lejana cercanía.**

**-Te he extrañado mucho-el cálido aliento de T.K rozó sus labios, atormentándola.**

**Ella se puso en puntas de pies y lo besó suavemente, y luego con urgencia, acariciando sus labios en donde picaban más los de ella. Él le respondió, primero con cautela, luego cada vez con más pasión.**

**Hicieron el amor en el agua, las piernas de ella ciñendo estrechamente la cintura de él. Juntos se estremecieron al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, y descansaron por un momento, aún unidos.**

**Kari besó el cuello y los hombros de T.K suavemente, paladeando el salado sabor del sudor mezclado con toda el agua de mar que los había salpicado. Él atrapó la oreja de ella entre sus labios, haciendo que un exquisito temblor revitalizara su cuerpo.**

**-Nos queda mucho tiempo-rió ella, a modo de regaño, aunque la dulzura que sentía en su pecho lo desmintiera, sobre todo ante él, que con tanta facilidad podía leer en su corazón.**

**-Me encanta el mar-concluyó él, medio distraído.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO…**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	13. el viaje de MIMI

**El viaje de mimi.**

**Una mujer se preparaba para viajar, mientras un hombre tenia en las manos ropas muy gastadas.**

**-Olvide el estado, señora. No se usa muy a menudo –dijo el hombre. –además creo que es las ropas que dejo la ultima vez. después, el hombre se retiro de la habitación.**

**–AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

**Taro, Palmom, Monomon Y Mimi mirando a Pedro forcejear con uno de los pasadores de la maleta.**

**- Pero le servirá mientras esté de viaje.**

**Pedro y Taro ayudan a Mimi a preparar su visita a**

**Japón. La atmósfera era tensa, pero bajo control.**

**-Serán solo uno o dos meses. Dijo Mimi.**

**-O quizá más. Dependerá de lo que pase entre ustedes cuando**

**se encuentren al fin. Dijo Pedro.**

**-Ni si quiera sé si lo haremos. Solo quiero verlo. Ver cómo**

**está. Han pasado más de varios meses.**

**-Eso es como un milenio para una madre que no ve a su propio hijo.**

**ÁNGULO HACIA TARO.**

**La importancia de la marcha de Mimi resuena en su interior.**

**Pedro acaba de cerrar el pasador.**

**-¿Creen que me recordará? Él tenía solo dos años cuando lo**

**dejé – cuando yo… lo dejé con mis padres. Dijo Mimi.**

**-Un niño tiene recuerdos incluso antes de empezar a hablar. Dijo Taro.-tu siempre estas al pendiente.**

**Quizá esto no sea lo correcto. Dijo Mimi muy excitada**

**-Quizá… pero es lo natural. Dijo Pedro.**

**-Quiero decir ¿está mal que lo haga? ¿Es egoísta?**

**-Que una madre busque a su hijo… no puede ser juzgado de**

**manera convencional. Dijo Taro.**

**Mimi guarda cuidadosamente las pocas prendas de ropa que**

**lleva consigo.**

**-Eso no significa que no estamos preocupados.**

**Señora Mimi, el mundo es incluso más peligroso que**

**cuando era niña, hace tantos años. Dijo Pedro.**

**¿Crees que sigue siendo peligroso para mí ?pregunto Mimi.**

**Especialmente para usted y para la gente como usted.**

**Por eso es que le he preparado algunas identificaciones**

**para que las lleve: permiso de conducción, tarjeta de la**

**seguridad social, etc. Guárdelas, por si acaso.**

**-Y toma este número de teléfono. Si hay problemas, llama a**

**Ken inmediatamente. Dijo Taro.**

**-Es difícil imaginar que haya alguien buscándonos aún,**

**después de todos estos años.**

**-Cuando vaya a Japón, temo que su imaginación se**

**conmocione. Con toda esa opulencia y majestuosidad… puede**

**verse mermada —- infectada por la codicia, la indiferencia,**

**la violencia y la decadencia del espíritu humano. Dijo Monomon.**

**¿Todo eso ha ocurrido en la ciudad en solo un par de años?-**

**-En la mayoría de las ciudades – por todo el mundo.**

**Prepárese. Usted fue el año pasado por un momento nada mas. Dijo Monomom.**

**Pedro se dirige a un cajón especial en la vitrina.**

**PEDRO**

**(continuando)**

**… y necesitarán algo de dinero…**

**-Le da algunos billetes.**

**¡De verdad, no necesitamos todo eso! –gritaron Palmom y Mimi.**

**Han estado aquí mucho tiempo. Tómelo, puede devolver**

**lo que le sobre. Dijeron Pedro y Monomon muy divertidos.**

**(a Taro)**

**Está lista.**

**Taro toma el equipaje.**

**Recuérdeme joven Taro que arregle esa cerradura. Dijo Pedro mientras peleaba con la cerradura.**

**-Lo hago, Pedro. Muchas veces. Pero siempre dices que hay**

**cosas más importantes que atender. Dijo Taro.**

**Pedro sonríe, luego rodea a Mimi con su brazo y avanzan**

**hasta la puerta.**

**Recuerde, señora Mimi, esta es su casa – mientras y en tanto que**

**quiera que lo sea. Como decía el maestro T.K Dijo Pedro mientras la abraza.-Espero que estén bien.**

**Taro, Palmom y Mimi salen del aposento dejando a Pedro y Monomon con dudas y preocupaciones acerca de la marcha de Mimi.**

**– MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

**Taro acompaña a Mimi y Palmon hasta la puerta, aceleran el paso.**

**Ella trata de disuadir su nerviosismo, disipar sus miedos.**

**-La graduación de Takeru es mañana, y luego comenzará la**

**segundaria casi inmediatamente.**

**Taro la mira con curiosidad. Mimi lo nota.**

**Mimi**

**(explicando)**

**Jeo me ha mantenido informada…**

**Se va de la ciudad… No sé el nombre de la escuela… Esta**

**puede ser mi última oportunidad de verle durante años...**

**Caminan por el último tramo del camino. El nerviosismo de**

**Mimi crece mientras que la luz en la distancia se acerca y**

**se hace más brillante.**

**He pensado acerca de este día, soñado con él, me ha**

**obsesionado durante mucho tiempo - - No puedo creer que**

**haya llegado. No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo. Aún no**

**estoy segura de si debo…**

**Cuando llegan a la puerta, la ansiedad de**

**Mimi crece. Taro escucha estoicamente.**

**MIMI**

**(continuando)**

**No sé cómo va a reaccionar ante todo esto. Asi no me conoce, no sabe que estoy yendo… pero, claro, no tiene por qué**

**saberlo.**

**Taro nunca ha visto a Mimi así. Trata de calmarla y**

**darle ánimo.**

**Está la oportunidad de encontrarse… de experimentar.**

**Cuando ella agarra la maleta, esta se abre. Él la agarra**

**antes de que todo el contenido se esparza, toma un trozo de**

**cuero de su ropa y comienza a amarrar el equipaje.**

**Quizá esto sea un presagio. Dijo Mimi.**

**Taro atando para cerrar-Es simplemente una maleta vieja. Una maestra, tan sabia**

**como tú, sabe el precio que uno paga por desatender algo.**

**-¿Debo hablar con él? ¿Decirle las razones que me llevaron a**

**dejarlo con sus abuelos… y no regresar nunca a por él?**

**¿Qué ocurre si no quiere verme? Dijo Mimi-¿tu me perdonadoras..Perdonarías?**

**Taro toca su hombro.-Cualquier hijo quiere conocer a la persona que le dio el**

**regalo de la vida… Especialmente si esa persona eres tú.**

**El contacto con Taro y sus palabras la tranquilizan.**

**Ella acaricia sus manos y toma aliento y dice:**

**- ¿Me veo bien?**

**Tu belleza brilla a través de tus ojos… Siempre. Dijo Taro**

**Mientras da la maleta.-Aquí. Ahora es seguro.**

**Ella lo besa, como haría una madre con su hijo.**

**Taro, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-Mientras Mimi trepa a través de la puerta, los sonidos de la**

**ciudad se filtran. Se hacen más fuertes mientras Taro la**

**ve marcharse con Palmon, afectado por la agitación de ella-**

**creciendo en su propia conciencia.**


	14. encuentro

**Encuentro.**

**EXTERIOR. AEROPUERTO DE JAPON – HORA PUNTA**

**En imagen un camión rojo, sonido de bocinas, que revelan…**

**Una mujer con su Digimon armándose de valor contra la avalancha de la ciudad. Los SONIDOS son abrumadores mientras Mimi llama un taxi. No es lo suficientemente enérgica para conseguirlo en el primer intento. Cuando finalmente lo consigue, el conductor arranca antes de que ella haya cerrado la puerta.**

**Odaiba, por favor. Dijo Palmon.**

**EXTERIOR. ODAIBA – VARIAS TOMAS**

**A través de la ventanilla del taxi de Mimi vemos lo siguiente: CALLE 42 – llena de vagabundos, prostitutas, cines X.**

**AVENIDA DESCONOCIDA – tiendas con escaparates sin cristales y**

**cerradas con tablones, edificios de cinco plantas sin elevadores, en las mismas condiciones.**

**CALLE 125 – Borrachines, vendedores ambulantes, proxenetas,**

**sin techo y estafadores.**

**AVENIDA ESTE – Edificios semiderruidos, pilas de escombros**

**como después de una guerra.**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTERIOR DE HOTEL – NOCHE<strong>

**El taxi de Mimi se abre paso entre vagabundos apiñados**

**alrededor del fuego que sale de los barriles metálicos y**

**traquetea hasta que se detiene. A través de la ventana del**

**taxi vemos:**

**INTERIOR. TAXI**

**Mimi paga al taxista a través del cristal protector.**

**INTERIOR. HABITACIÓN DE HOTEL – NOCHE.**

**Una habitación modesta, pero de lo mejor que el Bronx tiene**

**para ofrecer. Mimi cierra y bloquea la puerta. Coloca su**

**equipaje sobre la cama. Quita la tira de cuero, y la agarra**

**como las cuentas de un rosario. Agitada por el viaje, es su**

**único nexo con la tranquilidad del mundo espiritual que ha**

**dejado tras de sí.**

**INTERIOR. HOTEL – MÁS TARDE**

**Mimi, duchada y calmada y llevando encima una simple bata,**

**se sienta en el escritorio. Está escribiendo con los**

**artículos de escritorio del hotel.**

**"Querido hijo Takeru:**

**Si no tengo la valentía de acercarme**

**a ti mañana, quiero que sepas que**

**estuve presente en tu graduación…**

**y las razones por las que estuve**

**ausente de tu vida."**

**Paró de escribir y abrió la ventana, mirando la ciudad**

**desde arriba por primera vez desde hace tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>INTERIOR. SALÓN DE LA ESCUELA- DÍA<strong>

**La lluvia ha obligado a celebrar el acontecimiento bajo**

**techo. El auditorio está lleno y las ceremonias de**

**graduación se suceden a lo largo del día.**

**Los estudiantes, con toga y birrete, están situados a lo**

**largo de la pared. Hacen una fila hasta el escenario,**

**mientras les van llamando por sus nombres. Escuchan**

**los aplausos aislados de la familia y amigos de un estudiante mientras este sube al escenario. El director de la escuela agarra el micrófono:**

**El director reprendiendo a la muchedumbre dice:**

**-Por favor, guarden sus aplausos para el final...y luego**

**Akane Kinomoto...**

**EL PÚBLICO-**

**Mientras una familia aplaude. Una mujer sola, apoyada contra el muro al final del auditorio. Mimi Profundamente sumida en sí misma, tratando de mantenerse invisible y tan discreta como puede... agarrando su abrigo con ambas manos como si necesitara toda su fuerza para silenciar las emociones dentro de ella. Es obvio que no está mirando al escenario, pero sí un estudiante en la fila, esperando por su diploma.**

**Es su hijo, Takeru Tachikawa . Un delgado niño de 13 años de estatura media, sus nervios son evidentes mientras se acerca cada vez más al escenario. De repente, se gira y sonríe apretadamente saludando con la cabeza en dirección a Mimi.**

**A Mimi se le hiela la sangre. ¿La habrá visto? ¿La conoce? Ella intenta un pequeño y frío saludo, pero VE que la sonrisa de Takeru era para dos personas sentadas cerca de ella.**

**El señor y la señora Tachikawa.**

**Los abuelos de Takeru y padres de Mimi. Una pareja entrada en**

**años, más o menos sesentones. Canas y gafas, han trabajado**

**duro para mantener el anonimato de japon dominante.**

**El ramillete de Sateo, orgullosamente prendido, es lo mejor**

**De Sora1 . Un emblema de la Legión Americana adorna**

**la solapa de un amigo. Sateo sopla un efusivo beso a Takeru.**

**Keisuke lo saluda.**

**Mimi paralizada por la visión de ellos. Sus suegros están lejos de ser sus amigos.**

**Mientras el director continúa con la ceremonia.**

**... Takeru Tachikawa...**

**Takeru sube al escenario y acepta su diploma.**

**Los Tachikawa aplauden vigorosamente.**

**Algo se apodera de ella. A pesar de sí misma comienza aplaudir, reír desafiantemente... con un orgullo innato.**

**Para cuando se da cuenta de que... los Tachikawa.**

**La han descubierto. Su actitud es clara. Ellos no perdonan a Mimi y comienzan a intercambiar Suspiros sobre su presencia.**

**- MÁS TARDE**

**El director está casi acabando mientras Mimi, continua de pie al fondo, saca una carta del bolsillo de su abrigo.**

**... Namiko Li. Dijo el director.**

**Los Tachikawa mientras aislando y se van dirigiendo directamente a Mimi. Ella los ve venir y pararse para enfrentarse.**

**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dijo Sateo en voz baja, hirviendo de intensidad.**

**Mimi acumula su dignidad y con férrea calma rebaja su nerviosismo.**

**Hola, madre... padre. He venido a ver a mi hijo, en el día más importante de su vida.-dijo Mimi.**

**¡Dirás que has venido a arruinarlo!-dijo su padre.**

**-No tengo intención de hacer eso. O dejar que nadie lo haga.-dijo Mimi.**

**Por favor, márchate. Venir después de todos estos años...¡no tienes derecho! Dijo Sateo.**

**Mimi sobrelleva ese ataque con todas sus fuerzas y**

**sensatez.**

**-Soy su madre y tu hija. Debo estar aquí. Dijo Mimi.**

**¡Yo tengo hija!-grito su padre.**

**Sateo intenta calmar a su esposo, mientras los asistentes se giran hacia ellos.**

**¡Mi hija esta muerta, para mi!-dijo su padre marchándose.-¡Perdimos a nuestra hija el día que se fue con ese hombre!**

**Más gente se vuelve, Sateo agarra a su esposo.**

**Eso no es cierto. Espero que no hayáis pasado la vida pensando que es verdad. Papa lo lamento haberte de sesionado, pero estaba enamorada. Dijo Mimi fría, directa.**

**Algunos miembros del público les piden silencio, mientras:**

**desde el escenario el director dice:**

**... y finalmente, Sara Zedman.-dirigiéndose al público,-Ahora pueden aplaudir a la promoción graduada.**

**El público se levanta y aplaude.**

**Elevan sus voces por encima del estruendo.**

**Acogimos al chico cuando lo abandonaste –dijo su padre, - ¡fue una bendición!**

**No hija destruyas todo lo bueno que hemos hecho por él. Ten**

**clemencia, por el amor de Dios. –dijo Sateo.**

**El hombre mira hacia Sateo: pero para que lo escuche Mimi**

**No es nuestra hija. ¡Es una traidora!**

**Sateo mira a su esposo y dice:-Este no es el momento ni el lugar, -agarra a su esposo.-Vamos, cariño, encontremos a nuestro pequeño y llevémoslo a casa.**

**Mientras se lo lleva, Mimi se queda sola. Sus acusaciones la han dañado. Mira hacia abajo, al sobre arrugado en sus manos temblorosas. Ella lucha por mantener la compostura mientras la muchedumbre pasa a su lado. Luego, mira adelante.**

**Sus abuelos miran a Takeru. Lo saludan y le llaman, luego se acercan a Takeru. Tratan de sacarle fuera, pero la muchedumbre los hace ir despacio.**

**Takeru descubre a Mimi. Se para. La alegría y ánimo del encuentro se deja ver en su cara.**

**Sus abuelos lo notan. Tiran de Takeru para que se mueva, pero él hace un gesto para que esperen. El ruido de la muchedumbre se pierde mientras:**

**Mimi y Takeru se miran a los ojos. Mimi no puede moverse. Ha esperado toda su vida por ese momento... y se encuentra abruptamente impotente. ¿Sabrá él quién es? ¿Qué pensará de ella? ¿Sabe que lo ama?**

**Takeru de desembaraza de sus abuelos... lentamente se dirige a Mimi. Ella se descubre a sí misma caminando lentamente hacia Takeru.**

**Los Tachikawa miran horrorizados, mientras Mimi y Takeru se encuentran cara a cara... y se miran fijamente.**

**Takeru estudiando fríamente la cara de ella y dijo:-Te pareces a tu fotografía.**

**Mimi lucha por enfocar la mirada a través de sus ojos llorosos. Trata de seguir adelante con su misión.**

**Mimi alzando el sobre y dice: Me... me gustaría mucho que leyeras esto...y... tal vez después podamos hablar...**

**Takeru no lo mira. Nunca deja de mirarla a los ojos.**

**No dañarás a mis padres otra vez, ¿entiendes?**

**Puede que me dieras a luz, pero no eres mi madre. Vete con tu favorito hijo Taro. Odio a Taro por me quito tu amor.-dijo Takeru.**

**Él vuelve con los Tachikawa, quienes lo apoyan mientras dejan**

**el salón de actos. No miran atrás.**

**La cara de Mimi es como alabastro. Deja que las lágrimas se**

**apoderen de sus mejillas mientras la carta cae al suelo. De**

**manera mecánica se abrocha los botones del abrigo, y**

**comienza a desfilar como un doliente en un funeral.**

**INTERIOR. La casa de T.K- DESPUÉS DE ESE DÍA.**

El sonido de un piano anuncia, tristemente, su regreso mientras una desolada Mimi regresa al único refugio que siempre tendrá.

EXTERIOR. ENTRADA DE CASA DE T.K - DÍA

Taro se apoya pesadamente contra un árbol. Incluso dando

la espalda a Asumi se puede sentir su frustración.

¿Cómo puede un hijo hacer eso a su madre?

No entiendo...dijo Taro angustiado.

No todo el mundo es como tú, taro. Muchas almas se

confunden mientras pasan por la vida... y no pueden ver más

allá del daño que se les ha hecho. Dijo Asumi en forma de consuelo.

Taro girá hacia ella y dice:-Yo fui abandonado de cierta manera. Sé lo que se siente. Pero lo superé hace

mucho tiempo...

¿De verdad?-pregunto Asumi

¡Sí! Gracias a mi Padre.. A Kari.. y... a Mimi. Dijo Taro.

Asumi trata de darle perspectiva.-No todo el mundo ha tenido la inmensa suerte de tener personas como esas en sus vidas. Dijo Asumi.

El enojo de Taro amaina.

-Eso es cierto. Yo fui criado y educado con amor y sabiduría-dijo el chico-luego-Sin embargo, no compadezco a su hijo al que nunca Volveré haber.

¿Por qué crees eso?-dijo Asumi.

Ha herido a Mimi profundamente... Estoy preocupado por

ella. Dijo Taro.

Puedo entenderlo. Pero parece que algo más te está

desgarrando. Dijo Asumi.

un largo silencio; luego dice: Quizá es la oportunidad que tiene... y que está desperdiciando.

¿Una oportunidad que tú nunca tendrás? Dijo Asumi.

Mi deseo más profundo es poder encontrarme con mi madre y

hablarle de mi suerte. –dijo Taro.

Un largo silencio. Taro le enseña a Asumi el

medallón.

Esto estaba en los harapos en los que estaba envuelto

cuando me entregaron siendo un bebé. Contiene el retrato

de una mujer. –dijo Taro.

¿Piensas que es tu madre?-Dijo Asumi.

No lo sé... Sueño que así es. Pero al regresar a la

realidad... no pasa a menudo en una vida. Dijo Taro.

Sucedió con nosotros. Dijo Asumi.

Lo sé. Dijo Taro-Pedir más sería codicioso.

Taro, ¿puedo llevarme el medallón?-pregunto Asumi.

taro lo mira, reacio a renunciar a su sueño.

¿Para qué?-pregunto Taro.

Quizá yo pueda encontrar algo sobre esa mujer. Dijo Asumi. un momento; después-¿Te gustaría?

Mientras Taro le entrega el medallón.

Fin del capitulo.


	15. TARO EL BEBE

** Una historia pequeña de como llego Taro a los brazos de T.K**

**Taro el bebe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interior-apartamento de Kari-Noche.<strong>

** Una mujer con su Digimon, llega a casa. Kari cierra la puerta. Abre el cajón de su escritorio. Toma un mellón y lo abre, mostrando una fotografía de un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules con un bebe en los brazos, estaba cubierto por una pelusilla rubia, a lado suyo dos Digimons.**

**Kari acaricia el mellón.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

**Una vez más, un hombre rubio encontró trepando. No había encontrado a su novia en su apartamento en más de seis meses, pero aquel continuaba siendo su lugar especial, y experimentaba una agridulce felicidad ante la expectativa de disfrutar pronto de la dulce tortura de estar tan cerca de la memoria de su amada. Como siempre, contemplaría la vista, recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos y buscando con la mirada, entre las luces de la ciudad, alguna pista de dónde ella pudiera estar ahora. Eventualmente comenzaría a recordar aquel momento, seis meses atrás, en que un mensaje enviado por ella a través email lo había llevado hasta ella, pero apenas había alcanzado a verla de lejos, mientras entraba en un automóvil, y sus intentos de frenar el vehículo habían fracasado. Este recuerdo le causaría renovada ansiedad y frustración, y pasaría el resto de la noche vagando por las calles de la ciudad buscando a su amor, en vano. Si al menos pudiera sentirla… **

**En su lugar, sentía este molesto latido. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más, incómodo; la extraña sensación había aparecido súbitamente hacía tres días, junto a un intensísimo e inexplicable dolor que lo había llevado al borde de la locura; pero durante el viaje el latido se había identificado. Tal vez el ejercicio… su hermano no quería que saliera, y probablemente tenía razón: todavía se estaba recuperando.**

**Antes de alcanzar el balcón, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y recorrió el resto del viaje con precaución. El apartamento estaba iluminado. **

**Cabía la posibilidad de que otro policía hubiera entrado al apartamento en busca de pistas en el Caso ; por una vez, los guardianes de la ley eran sus aliados, y les estaba agradecido por su persistencia. **

**Una desagradable idea se abrió paso en su mente. ¿Y si alguien había ocupado el apartamento? Evadió este pensamiento porque le causaba mucho dolor.**

**Cruzó el balcón. Sabía que por su propia seguridad debía abandonar el terreno, pero no se detuvo a considerarlo siquiera: ahora que su enlace empático había desaparecido y ella no estaba cerca, este lugar era su lazo con ella, y el perderlo lo aterrorizaba como si por analogía la estuviera perdiendo a ella. **

**Una punzada de nostalgia lo asaltó al ver iluminadas las puertas francesas desde las cuales tantas veces ella había corrido a sus brazos. Podía ver tres sombras en su interior. Cautelosamente se acercó.**

**En un primer momento no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Sería otro sueño. Y si era así, no quería despertar… puesto que le daba la oportunidad de contemplar la figura de esa mujer… tan cerca… como si no se fuera a evaporar al tocarla… No se movía con la ligereza que él conocía, y su expresión era de agotamiento y tristeza, pero era ella… segura… en su hogar…**

**Ahora estaba tan cerca que podía apoyarse en la puerta, y lo hizo, sin pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que la otra figura lo viera. Este sueño era demasiado bello, demasiado importante.**

**Tai no miró hacia allá, contemplaba con preocupación a la mujer. Ella había atravesado momentos muy difíciles. ¡Había pasado todo su embarazo secuestrada por Divermon! De no ser por un hombre llamado Pedro, que la había encontrado y había guiado hacia ella a la policía… Había sido una buena decisión emplear a ese hombre. Aún a pesar de su ayuda, había sido hallada justo a tiempo, y había tenido que dar a luz en una ambulancia, en precarias condiciones. De eso hacía solo tres días. Era increíble la fortaleza de esta mujer extraordinaria, que ahora lo despedía con rostro tranquilo, aunque cansado.**

**La abrazó levemente y cruzó el umbral, pero, reticente a dejarla sola, se quedó allí hasta que la vio cerrar la puerta.**

**La mujer apoyó la frente contra la puerta y suspiró. En medio de la maravilla que iluminaba el alma de Takeru, este sintió una punzada de inquietud, seguido por el imperioso deseo de consolarla. Levantó la mano y solo vaciló un momento antes de percutir el cristal con sus uñas, como solía hacer tantos meses atrás. **

**Un segundo después, sus brazos se cerraban sobre la delicada y cálida figura de su amada y la sentían temblar. Sintió que los brazos de la mujer castaña rodeaban lentamente su cintura, y el contacto tan familiar y añorado humedeció sus ojos. Apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabello, y sintió el aroma de su amor. Hacía meses que ni siquiera en el apartamento de la mujer castaña esta fragancia era tan intensa; Takeru se maravilló de lo bien que podía recordarla, y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas a su subconsciente por regalarle un sueño tan nítido, tan lleno de detalles; lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida.**

**Se abrazaron estrechamente mucho tiempo; ninguno de los dos tenía deseo ni voluntad de cortar este momento, largamente anhelado.**

**Un vagido los separó. La mujer echó un vistazo hacia su apartamento y entonces se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió a Takeru: no necesitaba un lazo sobrenatural con ella para comprender su expresión, y era de vacilación, casi de culpa.**

**En todo caso, solo duró un momento, hasta que la mujer corrió hacia el origen del sonido. **

**¿Un niño? ¿Ella tenía un hijo?**

**Una turba de emociones poderosas y contradictorias atravesó el corazón de Takeru como una flecha mortal. Solo pudo identificar algunas de ellas: una rabiosa envidia como nunca había conocido hacia el padre del chico (quienquiera que fuese) y culpa por sentir una emoción tan mezquina, junto a orgullo por la mujer castaña y anticipado placer por verla en el papel de madre que tan bien ceñiría a una mujer tan completa.**

**Al lado de estas emociones, sus preguntas no tenían sentido: eran demasiado coherentes. "Si no había sido forzada a irse, ¿por qué había desaparecido tan de repente, sin hablar con él?". "Si no estaba en peligro, sino solo… pasando tiempo con su nueva familia, ¿por qué lo había llamado en su auxilio a través de email seis meses atrás?". "¿Quién era su pareja?" ¿Qué importaba todo eso ahora?**

**Ella tardaba en volver. Tal vez estaría amamantando a su hijo, pensó Takeru con emociones ambivalentes. Por un momento pensó en alejarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para dejarla, no ahora, y halló pretexto para no hacerlo en la cálida bienvenida que ella le había prodigado. **

**Finalmente la delicada figura de la mujer se acercó. Esta vez Takeru notó su vientre levemente dilatado y sus senos abultados, así como el rostro redondo tan característico de embarazadas y puérperas. En efecto, la mujer sostenía una criatura entre sus brazos, envuelta en pañales. **

**Era como una visión. **

**Takeru hubiera deseado permitirse soñar que esta era su esposa, que este era su hijo, pero tales sueños solo le están permitidos a un hombre, y Takeru no se consideraba tal cosa… no por completo… Ni siquiera en sus más salvajes sueños había valorado la posibilidad de formar con ese mujer una familia, y siempre había sabido que ella sí formaría una propia… con otro hombre… ¿Por qué este dolor, cuando ella había alcanzado la vida que él mismo deseaba para ella? Le sonrió con tristeza, como le había sonreído en aquellos dolorosos días en que ella se había comenzado a enamorar de Davis; aún en su dolor, sentía felicidad por ella, y por este niño que tendría la oportunidad de ser amamantado por ella y, saciado, dormir en sus brazos.**

Cuando la mujer se acercó lo suficiente, Takeru pudo ver que su expresión había cambiado: ahora denotaba firmeza. Se detuvo justo delante de él. Takeru quería hablar, decirle cuán bien la maternidad le sentaba y cuánto se alegraba por ella, pero un nudo cerraba su garganta. Finalmente, ella tomó la palabra:

**- Takeru, ¿aún confías en mí?**

**Takeru, recuperando la voz, aseguró:**

**- Siempre.**

**- Ven conmigo, entonces.**

**Lo guió hacia su sala. Takeru se quedó de pie delante de uno de los sillones, aun observándola como hipnotizado mientras ella se volvía. Detrás de ella había ahora un enorme espejo, y Vincent tuvo la oportunidad de verla desde dos ángulos diferentes. Le pareció más hermosa que nunca.**

**Sin más palabras, la mujer se acercó y le ofreció al niño. Takeru vaciló un momento antes de tomarla; los bebés, esas criaturas tan maravillosas, siempre le habían parecido demasiado delicadas y preciosas para arriesgarlas cerca de sus manos; además, debido a las emociones oscuras que lo invadían se sentía peligroso, y a la vez indigno de este privilegio. Finalmente, ante la insistencia de ella, levantó los brazos y sintió el peso de aquella pequeña vida.**

**Miró su rostro. Era muy sonrosado y arrugado, y estaba cubierto por una pelusilla rubia, más espesa en su cuero cabelludo; tendría pocos días de vida. A través del delgado pañal sentía su calidez, y por alguna extraña razón sentía el latido de su corazón, no desde el cuerpecito del bebé, sino desde el interior de su propio cuerpo. Tenía un olor peculiar, además, un poco como el de ella. En ese instante, Takeru supo que daría su vida por este con más facilidad que por cualquier miembro de su familia, y supo que lo amaba.**

**La mujer contemplaba a su familia con cautela. Por su expresión de sorpresa y dolor al escuchar el vagido, había deducido que takeru no sospechaba quién era este bebé; probablemente aún no recordaba cómo habían hecho el amor en la cueva, durante su fiebre. Ya habría sido suficientemente difícil explicárselo todo a inicios de su embarazo, cuando aún nada indicaba que un hijo crecía en su interior; entonces, habría podido partir del principio, de su desesperación por dar calor a su amado, por traerlo a la vida, y de cómo, al sentirlo responder, en su corazón había sabido que solo el amor podría traerlo de la muerte. **

**La mujer castaña no quería imponer de golpe la identidad del niño, y ya no era tiempo de partir de la concepción. Tendría que confiar en que el corazón del padre reconociera a su hijo. **

**Cuando el modo en que el hombre sostenía en brazos al niño, se volvió más natural, ella supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.**

**- ¿Qué sientes? - preguntó ella impulsivamente, y recordó la primera vez que Takeru había sostenido al bebé de Mimi, casi tres años atrás.**

**Pero para él esto era diferente. Apenas levantó la mirada ante sus palabras, y volvió a mirar al niño con ternura. Se parecía a todos los recién nacidos, pero en sus rasgos se insinuaban algunos heredados de ella. Takeru amaba aquellos rasgos. Intentó responder la pregunta, incluso abrió la boca y tomó aire, pero no había palabras, así que sacudió la cabeza levemente, sin apartar la mirada de la criatura.**

**El leve movimiento hizo al infante abrir los ojos. Curiosamente, no se echó a llorar, solo miró al hombre con curiosidad. **

**Takeru miró en los ojos del bebé, infinitamente azules, y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Recordaba aquellos ojos, que había contemplado mucho tiempo atrás en la superficie del agua quieta… en su reflejo. Sintió la enormidad de esta revelación antes de analizarla.**

**La mujer lo vio vacilar y sonrió.**

**- Heredó tus ojos - confirmó suavemente.**

**Vio demudarse su expresión, vio derrumbarse al hombre que amaba sobre el sillón. Él estaba temblando violentamente (y tal vez ella también), pero el niño se mantenía quieto y seguro entre sus brazos, sin ser tocado por la vibración.**

**La mujer se movió rápidamente para arrodillarse a su lado. El estado en que lo veía, aunque comprensible, la preocupaba. **

**El lazo entre su mirada y la de su hijo no se había cortado ni por un instante. Finalmente, el niño se acurrucó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El padre lo imitó.**

**Takeru estaba en shock. La primera emoción coherente que pudo distinguir fue una felicidad trascendente, inefable, que llenaba todas las fibras de su ser y llegaba a su corazón, hasta un lugar que él mismo nunca había sabido que existía. No podía pensar con congruencia, y largo tiempo le costó controlar su voz. Finalmente, trató de articular:**

**- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?**

**- En la cueva cuando nos quedamos cerrados, y nuestros Digimons fueron por ayuda, durante tu enfermedad. No estabas del todo consciente, pero…–un gemido pareció resonar por la estancia, como sus recuerdos- Takeru, por un momento estuviste muerto; yo tenía tanto miedo… Y cuando me abrazaste… Yo no te podía negar nada… y yo también… Takeru, necesitaba sentirte tan cerca como fuera posible, luego de haberte dado por perdido… **

**Sus palabras eran inconexas y casi carentes de sentido, como las emociones que la habían movido en aquel momento, pero fueron suficientes. **

**T.K se sentía dividido. Quería gritar de alegría, llorar, cargar a su hijo, estrechar en sus brazos a la mujer, y aún todo eso no sería suficiente; de modo que recogió toda esa felicidad en su interior, la puso en una mirada y se la regaló a la mujer.**

**-Gracias –dijo simplemente; la palabra no podía contener todo lo que sentía, como no lo harían todas las palabras del mundo, pero el resto tendría que expresarse en acciones, y el resto de su vida no sería suficiente.**

**Ella se irguió y tomó en brazos al bebé. Por un momento, permaneció ante él.**

"**Su mujer" pensó Takeru con atónito orgullo; la había poseído físicamente nueve meses atrás, pero ella le había pertenecido desde mucho antes; y él ya no podría ignorarlo: la felicidad que antes no se había permitido asir se había acurrucado en su mano como por propia voluntad. "Su hijo"; la idea le quitó el aliento. **

**Se puso en pie, al lado de ella, y la mujer pasó su brazo libre por su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su costado; T.K pasó un brazo por su hombro, un gesto protector ya familiar, y colocó la mano sobre su hijo plácidamente dormido en brazos de su madre. Luego levantó la vista hacia el espejo, sin miedo, y este le devolvió la visión más hermosa que había tenido nunca.**

**Su familia. **

**En la pequeña casa de Takeru, vio a la mujer levantar la vista hacia él, y se volvió a contemplarla. Ella le sonrió, y la mirada de él fue atraída hacia su boca entreabierta. Por costumbre luchó por un momento contra el deseo de probar aquellos labios, pero luego se rindió a él con una sonrisa.**

**Fue un beso casto de recién casados: hermoso y efímero, pero preñado con la promesa de estar juntos toda una vida. **

**Luego, con ligereza, la mujer anduvo hasta su cuarto y desapareció en la oscuridad. Reapareció, aún con la criatura entre sus brazos, para invitarlo a seguirla. takeru vaciló, pero su necesidad de permanecer junto a ella no le dejaba alternativa. **

**Desde la puerta, la vio colocar al niño suavemente en la cuna, cerca de la puerta francesa oculta por cortinas, y luego volverse y sonreír.**

**En aquel cuarto, recortada contra la noche y las cortinas pálidas y vestida con aquel pijama blanco, la mujer le recordaba un sueño que alguna vez había tenido. Se acercó a ella, que lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la cama, se recostó e hizo espacio para él. **

**Él sacudió su indecisión: no sería la primera vez que velaba el sueño de su amada; resuelto, se quitó las botas y se recostó frente a ella. No se tocaban, pero solo el estar frente a frente, el poder contemplarse, los hacía felices.**

**- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó T.K**

**- No tiene aún: quería contar con tu opinión… Estaba pensando en… Taro… quiero pedirte algo.**

**T.K sonrió:**

**-Buena elección. Dime…**

**-Quiero que se quede contigo, creo ocultar nuestro amor.**

**El hombre le dio la espalda y dijo:**

**-no puedo separar a un hijo de su mama. En todo caso somos Patamon y yo quienes debemos alejarnos de ustedes tres, sabía que no debí hacer carme a ti otra vez. Pero nuestro lazo es más fuerte que yo.**

**-nuestro lazo a salvado mi vida varias veces. Pero… la oscuridad Dijo ella.**

**-¿la oscuridad? Pregunto Takeru.**

**-si la oscuridad que uno de mis hi… que mi hijo vive. Mi digimon dice, que tiene mi don. Es más fuerte que yo. Dijo ella mientras se levanta.**

**La mujer toma al bebe entre sus brazos.**

**Takeru se levanto, y se dirigió a un cajón especial en la vitrina. –el hombre se acerca a ella.-te devuelvo eso.-le da dos medallones y un lápiz.**

**-mi lápiz, yo te di cuando tenias 8 años. Dijo ella. –no me quieres ver nunca mas.**

**-no, todo este tiempo he trato de protegerte. Por mi culpa la oscuridad te llevo otra vez. Yo necesito mas que tu a mi.**

**-no separaremos lo prometo. Dijo ella. -buscaremos la forma-la mujer le da un beso.-pero.. a ojos de todos tu serás padre soltero.**

**-"Todo esto, mi culpa. Pensó T.K- pero no puedo decirle del trato que hice hace tiempo."**

**-yo estaré cerca de ustedes. Dijo ella.-aunque no sepa quien soy.-la mujer le da los dos medallones y el lápiz.**

**T.K tomo uno de los mellones y el lápiz.**

**La mujer se acerco y dio al bebe.**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Kari cierra el mellón y toma una ****pelusilla rubia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo.<strong>


End file.
